Caos Gatuno- ¿Él O Yo?
by CynthiapacG
Summary: Treceava parte de este fic! ¡Oh vaya! Parece que Dennis se ha enterado de la pequeña cita de Coop al parque, claro que no conoce la historia completa, pero la rabía que siente por saber eso, lo orilla a mostrar los sentimientos que habitan dentro de él, poniendo a Coop a elegir. ¿Cómo reaccionará Coop a esto? ¿A quién elegirá? O mejor dicho, ¿querrá elegir a alguien?
1. Chapter 1

_"La noche cubría a todo Danville, por las calles se veía a una pareja de chicos caminando tomados de la mano, se trataban de Christian y Coop quienes se dirigían a la casa de Coop después de un día lleno de emociones."_

-Vaya, así que hoy es uno de esos días...- _"Exclama Coop soltando un suspiro."_

-¿Uno de esos días?- _"Lo mira Christian confundido."_

 _"Coop suelta una pequeña risa."_ -Si, de esos días que no quieres que lleguen a su fin.-

-¡Ah, ya veo! No había escuchado esas palabras antes.- _"Le dice Christian mientras besa su cabeza."_

-Bueno, yo las oí de Millie cuando veía una película, de esas románticas.- _"Dice Coop sonrojándose un poco."_

-Ah si, a ella le gustan esa clase de programas.- _"Responde Christian soltando una risa."_

-Si, así es...¿cómo lo sabes Christian?- _"Ahora es Coop quien tiene la mirada de confusión."_

 _"Christian se tensa y se rasca la cabeza."_ -Bueno..pues...ella me lo dijo...¡el día de su fiesta!-

-Mmm...Ah si...cuando bailaste con ella seguramente- _"Coop pone los ojos en blanco."_

-Si, en ese momento- _"Christian suelta una risita y suelta un suspiro al ver la casa de Coop."_ -Bueno, hemos llegado.-

 _"Coop mira su casa y empieza a sentir una especia de desilusión, nunca antes el camino a casa se le había hecho tan corto. Al detenerse frente a su casa, mira su mano entrelazada con la de Christian y la aprieta un poco; al sentir esto, Christian lo mira."_ -¿Qué pasa amor?-

-Es que, no pensé que llegaríamos tan pronto, eso es todo- _"La voz de Coop llevaba consigo un dejo de decepción."_

 _"Christian toma su barbilla y la eleva un poco para que sus miradas se crucen, Coop de nueva cuenta se queda maravillado al ver esas perlas moradas que lo veían con suma atención."_ -Oye Coop, no debes ponerte triste, no estaremos lejos tanto tiempo, recuerda que nos veremos de nuevo en la escuela.- _"Le sonríe para tranquilizarlo."_

-Lo se Christian, pero, en la escuela debemos ser discretos...¡Y mucho!-

-Bueno, tienes razón, aunque no se si pueda hacer eso- _"Dice Christian volteando hacia otro lado."_

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- _"Lo mira Coop sorprendido."_

 _"Christian lo mira de reojo, sonríe y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle."_ -...Porque eres demasiado irresistible mi Coop.-

 _Coop se sonroja y termina empujando a Christian para alejarlo un poco."_ -¡Deja de decir esas cosas Christian!-

-¿Por qué Coop?- _"Dice Christian mientras empieza a reír."_

-¡Porque no estoy...acostumbrado a esas cosas!-

-Entonces solo debo decirlas más seguido hasta que te acostumbres- _"Terminando esta oración, Christian le roba un rápido beso a Coop en los labios."_

 _"Justo cuando Coop iba a responder a ese beso, su papá abre la puerta y los ve parados frente a la casa."_ -¡Ah, si eres tu hijo!-

-¡Papá!- _"Coop suelta rápidamente la mano de Christian esperando que su papá no los haya visto."_

 _-_ Perdona hijo, es que se me figuró oír tu voz, por eso salí a ver. Por cierto, buenas noches Christian.- _"Lo mira sonriendo."_

-Buenas noches Sr Burtonberger- _"Christian inclina su cabeza educadamente."_

-Ya ve despidiendote hijo, estamos a punto de cenar. Gusto en verte Christian-

-Igualmente, que descanse.- _"El Sr Burtonberger le sonríe y entra a la casa."_

-Bueno, ya escuchaste, ya debo entrar- _"Dice Coop sonriente."_

-Si, lo se, esa es una señal sutil de que ya debo irme- _"Dice Christian, luego acerca su mano a la mejilla de Coop y la acaricia delicadamente."_ -Te veré muy pronto mi cielo-

-Si...Está bien- _"Le responde Coop sonrojado mientras se recarga un poco en la mano de Christian."_

 _"Ambos se quedan unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos, ambos sienten el impulso de besarse, se acercan poco a poco y cuando sus labios se encuentran a pocos centímetro, Christian cambia la dirección y termina besando su mejilla, dejando a Coop confundido."_

-Es mejor prevenir ¿no lo crees Coop?- _"Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa."_

-Si, tienes razón- _"Le dice Coop más por obligación que porque realmente estuviera de acuerdo."_

-Entonces, te veo luego-

-Si, adiós...Oh...y...gracias Christian, gracias por todo- _"Le dedica una tierna sonrisa."_

-No Coop, gracias a ti- _"Le devuelve la sonrisa, da media vuelta y se va, seguido por la mirada llena de alegría de Coop."_

 _"Coop suelta un suspiro y entra a su casa. Christian no se había alejado mucho, así que corrió a la parte trasera de la casa de los Burtonberger, y una vez en el patio, se colocó su collar."_ -Bueno, suficientes cursilerias humanas por un día, es hora de recobrar mi forma.- _"Antes de activar su collar, levanta la vista hacia el cuarto de Coop."_ -Descansa mi Coop, ten muy dulces sueños y...disfruta del mundo de romance que te estoy mostrando...porque después esos recuerdos serán un tormento para ti- _"Sonríe de forma maliciosa y activa un botón, transformándose en el cruel y astuto Sr Gato."_

 _"Mientras cenaban, Coop no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta de cristal y contemplar la luna, mientras no podía dejar de sonreír."_

-Entonces...¿cómo estuvo su pijamada Coop?- _"Pregunta su papá al ver la expresión de su hijo, el cual reacciona al oír su voz."_

-¡Oh!...Bien, nos la pasamos jugando toda la noche- _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa ya que le llegaron varias imágenes a la mente de la noche anterior."_

-Oh, ya veo, me da gusto saber eso hijo, entonces, ¿Dennis no puedo ir?

 _"Coop siente como si su estomago se contrajera al oír el nombre de su mejor amigo, quien se había quedado con la idea de que había salido con una chica."_ -Pues...no, no pudo ir porque...iba a ayudar a su papá con unas... cosas.-

-Vaya, Henry si que es demasiado estricto eh, por eso tu debes agradecer que yo aun te dejo disfrutar un poco tu adolescencia hijo-

-Si papá, lo se- _"Coop pone los ojos en blanco y luego suelta una risita."_

-Bueno, ¿y qué más hicieron?-

-¿A quien le importa saberlo?- _"Reprocha Millie sin apartar su mirada de su plato."_

-¡Oh Millie! No me digas que aún sigues molesta por qué no te dejaron ir- _"Le dice Coop mientras la mira"_

-¡Porque yo tenía derecho a estar ahí! ¡Debí haber estado con ustedes!- _"Millie le dirige una mirada fulminante."_

-¡¿Y cómo por qué eh?!- _"Coop comenzaba a irritarse."_

-¡Pues porque Christian es...!-

-...Demasiado grande para ti Millie.- _"Interviene su papá con un tono de voz firme, ante tales palabras, los hermanos dirigen sus miradas hacia él."_

-Papi...-

-Ya hablamos de esto Millie, no creas que no sé las intenciones que tenías como para querer ir, así que será mejor que dejes esas ideas Millie.- _"Millie agacha la mirada y unas cuentas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas."_

 _"Coop la mira y piensa"_ -"Un segundo...entonces estaba en lo cierto...Millie se enamoró de Christian"- _"Coop agacha la mirada y se queda estupefacto."_

 _"El silencio que se había generado es interrumpido por unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta de cristal."_

-¡Vaya, así que vuelves a aparecer!- _"El Sr Burtonberger se levanta y abre la puerta, dejando pasar al Sr Gato. Al levantar la vista, los ojos de Millie se topan con él."_

-¡Sr Gato! ¿Donde te habías metido?- _"Se levanta de su silla, camina hacia él y lo pone en sus brazos."_ -Te busqué por todos lados-

-Miau-

-Deberías darle de comer Millie, estuvo todo el tiempo en la calle- _"Le sugiere su papá."_

-Si, es verdad papi- _"Lo baja y se dirige a llenar su platito, con esto, el tema de Christian fue olvidado, al menos por ellos ya que Coop aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos."_

 _"Al verlo, el Sr Gato se acerca a él y sonríe con malicia al ver su rostro, al notar su presencia, Coop lo mira pero su expresión no cambia, después se levanta y pone su plato en el fregadero, pasando de largo del Sr Gato."_

-¿Terminaste hijo?-

-Si papá, ahora si me disculpan, me iré a mi cuarto, realmente me siento muy cansado.-

 _"El Sr Burtonberger se sorprende al oír esas palabras salir de Coop, ya que jamás se había acostado temprano."_ -Esta bien hijo, descansa-

 _"Coop sube lentamente las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso, se dirige a su cuarto y cierra la puerta sigilosamente."_ -Asi que no era solo mi imaginación...realmente Millie también siente algo por Christian...¿qué se supone que haga ahora?- _"Se dirige hacia su cama y se sienta."_ -Bueno, supongo que era de esperarse...digo, Christian es demasiado atractivo, atento, agradable, encantador...- _"A cada alago que le dedicaba a Christian, un ligero rubor acompañado de una sonrisa, aparecía en el rostro de Coop, después detuvo estos pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse."_ -¡No, no, no! ¡No es momento de ponerse románticos, debo pensar seriamente en lo que está pasando! En primer lugar, ¿es correcto que dos hermanos se enamoren del mismo chico? - _"Se sonroja de nuevo"_ -Bueno, reconozco que eso sonó muy extraño, pero, si esto sigue así... _"Antes de que terminara de formar la oración, a su mente llegan las palabras de Christian cuando le confesó lo que sentía por él:_ **"Te amo** _"_

 _"Coop sonríe y se deja caer en la cama, después deja salir un suspiro mientras acaricia sus labios, recordando cuantas veces posó Christian los suyos."_ -Bueno, Christian dijo que me ama a mí, así que supongo que lo que debo hacer es confiar en sus palabras...además, cuando me las dijo, en sus ojos brillaba mucha sinceridad- _"Suelta otro suspiro y voltea hacia su ventana, contemplando la luna una vez más."_ -Dulces sueños Christian...definitivamente, me enfocaré en disfrutar cada momento a tu lado. -

 _"Al día siguiente, Coop se prepara para salir de la escuela, saliendo de darse un baño, se mira en el espejo del baño y se alcanza a dar cuenta de unas pequeñas marcas en su pecho que reflejaban lo ocurrido en su noche con Christian."_ -Vaya, si que se puso muy...emocionado esa noche- _"Suelta una risita."_

 _"Lentamente, la puerta se abre y el Sr Gato se asoma y al mirar a Coop, no puede evitar sonreír al ver su reacciones, al sentir una pequeña corriente, Coop se da la vuelta y mira al Sr Gato, y no puede evitar soltar un respingo."_

-¡Ahh! ¡Estúpida rata púrpura! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte así!- _"Coop está por cerrar la puerta, pero el Sr Gato logra entrar antes de que le impidieran el paso."_ -¡Oh por favor! ¿Que rayos quieres? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo engendro paranormal!-

 _"El Sr Gato sonríe y se abalanza sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa, provocando que Coop termine acostado boca arriba en el suelo."_ -¡Wooa! ¡Estúpido alienígena, quítate de encima!-

 _"Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Coop, el Sr Gato se acerca a su pecho y lame una de sus marcas, Coop abre mucho los ojos y se levanta rápidamente."_ -¡Ya basta! ¡Estás actuando más raro de lo normal! ¡Aléjate de mí! - _"Coop se pone rápidamente la bata y sale a toda prisa, mientras el Sr Gato se ríe de forma burlona."_

 _"Mientras Coop seguía arreglándose, Dennis iba saliendo de su casa y se disponía a recoger a su mejor amigo. apenas iba saliendo de su casa, cuando una voz peciliar lo detiene."_ -¡Ey Lawrence!-

 _"Dennis se da la vuelta."_ -¿Lorn? ¿Harley? ¿Qué hacen por aquí tan temprano? No es usual en ustedes dirigirse temprano a la escuela-

-¿Y quien dijo que vamos rumbo a la escuela ahora?- _"Menciona Harley con una risotada"_

 _-_ ¿A no? Entonces, ¿a donde van _?- "Pregunta Dennis confundido."_

-Vamos a la tienda de revistas, las mejores historietas llegan temprano- _"Exclama Lorn"_

-Ah ya veo, en ese caso no los distraigo más.-

-Oye espera, tenemos que decirte algo- _"Lo detiene Lorn antes de que Dennis se diera media vuelta."_

-..¿Y qué es?- _"Lo mira Dennis aun más confundido."_

-Primero, ¡el concierto estuvo fabuloso! ¡Estuvieron regalando camisetas autografiadas al final! - _"Exclamó Harley emocionado."_

 _-_ Ah, ya veo, pues que bueno que lo disfrutaron, ahora si me disculpan...- _"Dennis trataba de zafarse del agarre de Lorn pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, ya que éste no lo dejaba ir."_

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Lawrence? ¿Tanto te interesa ser siempre tan puntual? -

-No es eso Lorn, sino que voy en camino a casa de Coop para irnos juntos, así que...-

-¡Hablando de Burtonberger! ¡Ya recordé la segunda cosa que te íbamos a decir.- _"Exclama Harley victorioso."_

-¿Y ahora que?- _"Le responde a Dennis poniendo los ojos en blanco ya que empezaba a desesperarse."_

-Bueno, lo vimos ayer en el parque de diversiones- _"Le dice Lorn."_

-¿En el parque? ¿Solo?- _"Lo mira Dennis algo sorprendido."_

-Si claro, estaba ahí pero no estaba solo. No te imaginas con quien estaba...- _"Le dice Harley tomando el brazo contrario al que sujetaba Lorn."_

 _"Dennis se queda pensando, y a su mente recuerda la supuesta cita que Coop tendría la noche del concierto."_ -"Seguramente fue con aquella chica..."- _"Pensó Dennis."_

-¿No te das una idea Lawrence?- _"Le sonríe Harley."_

-"Seguro ellos ya la conocen, bueno, es una buena oportunidad para obtener información importante." _"Pensó Dennis y decidió usar al par de hermanos a su favor."_ -Pues no, no imagino con quien fue-

 _"Lorn se aproxima a su oído y le susurra el nombre del acompañante de Coop."_ -...Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Emerson, Christian Emerson.-

 _"Al oír ese nombre, Dennis refleja una expresión de estupefacción, siente cómo dentro de él nace una gran rabia, y sus manos empiezan a tomar forma de puño."_

 _"Al verlo, Lorn y Harley se miran y sonríen victoriosos."_ -Bueno, nosotros ya cumplimos con ponerte al día- _"Dice Harley mientras lo suelta y comienza a caminar."_

-Así es, si nos necesitas, ya sabes donde estaremos- _"Sonríe Lorn y se aleja para alcanzar a su hermano."_

 _"Dennis se queda de pie, aún impactado."_ -"¡¿Con Emerson?! ¡¿Se fue con ese imbécil?! Aceptaría que se haya ido con la supuesta chica que no conozco...¡¿pero, con él?!"- _"Sus pensamientos se frenan al mencionar a la chica misteriosa."_ -"Un segundo...¿Y si desde el principio la supuesta chica resultaba ser Emerson? - _"Dennis dirigió su mirada a la casa de Coop, su expresión se torno sería."_ -"No creo que Coop fuera capaz de hacer eso, no tendría por qué mentirme...aunque, papá siempre ha dicho que a las personas las consumen rápido sus propias mentiras. Voy a llegar al fondo de esto"- _"Y con este firme pensamiento, Dennis se dirigió a la casa de Coop."_

 _"Coop termina de arreglarse y baja a desayunar, justo en ese momento, suena el timbre."_

-Ese debe ser Dennis- _"Dice Coop mientras estaba por levantarse."_

-Descuida hijo, yo iré, tu sigue desayunando- _Sonríe y se dirige a la puerta, y ahí estaba Dennis, sonriéndole."_

-¡Hola Dennis! Puntual como siempre eh-

-Hola Sr B, así es, mejor llegar a tiempo-

-Bueno, pasa Dennis, Coop está desayunando, ¿gustas acompañarlo?-

-Descuide Sr B, ya lo hice en mi casa- _"Camina hacia la cocina y se le queda mirando a Coop, éste siente la presencia de Dennis y se gira a verlo."_

-Hola Dennis, en seguida me apresuro, aunque hoy viniste más temprano de lo normal-

-Si, claro, no hay problema- _"Se sienta frente a él y lo mira con detenimiento."_ -"No puedo creerlo, realmente dudo que Coop hiciera eso, digo, ¿y por qué de todas las personas tenía que elegir a Emerson?"-

 _"En ese momento,el Sr Gato entra a la cocina y al mirar a Dennis no puede evitar gruñirle"._

-¿Qué te pasa rata clava? Solo es Dennis- " _Le reprocha Coop."_

 _-_ ¿No puedes ni por un minuto dejarlo en paz Coop? Por eso el ha comenzado a escaparse todo el día para no tener que soportarte- _"Le reclama Millie quien ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela."_

-¡Yo no le hago nada, él perturba la paz de ésta casa! Además, le está gruñiendo a Dennis sin razón.-

-Descuida Coop, ya se muy bien que yo no le agrado- _"Le dice Dennis mirando un poco al Sr Gato pero después regresa a mirar a Coop."_

-Lo bueno de que empieza a escaparse todo el día es que no tengo que ver su espantoso rostro por un largo tiempo- _"Dice Coop mientras vuelve a comer."_

-Si, supongo- _"Responde Dennis aún sin apartar los ojos de él."_

 _"Al sentir sus mirada, Coop levanta su vista hacia él."_ -Oye Dennis, deja de mirarme, no me gusta que me vean comer...-

-¿A si? Lo siento...- _"Pese a que se disculpa, no aparta su mirada de él."_

 _-"_ ¿Qué le pasa a Dennis?, se ve muy extraño."- _"Pensaba Coop, al terminar de desayunar, se levanta y pone su plato en el fregadero, se voltea a ver a Dennis y se da cuenta de que lo sigue observando."_ -Bueno...ya iré a lavar mis dientes...-

-Aquí estaré...- _"Le responde Dennis sin quitarle la vista de encima."_

 _"Coop sube rápido las escaleras, comenzaba a inquietarle la actitud de Dennis, pero decidió que lo descubriría más adelante"_

 _"El Sr Gato no dejaba de ver a Dennis, es como si lo analizara con mucho detenimiento."_

-Bueno Sr Gato, ya me voy a la escuela, y si sales con tus amigos asegúrate de regresar temprano ¿si? _"Se despide Millie mientras lo alza."_

-Miau-

-¡Ese es mi lindo gatito!- _"Le da un beso en la mejilla y se va."_

-Realmente Millie te quiere demasiado como para considerarte lindo...- _"Le responde Dennis con seriedad."_

 _"El Sr Gato le gruñe de nuevo, termina de comer y se dispone a salir de la cocina."_

 _"Después de un rato, Coop se despide de su papá y sale rumbo a la escuela con Dennis, en el camino, ambos iban muy callados."_

-"Esto es incómodo, debo saber que le ocurre a Dennis."- _"Respira hondo y coloca sus manos detrás de la cabeza."_ -Vaya, que bien se siente caminar tranquilamente a la escuela, ¿no Dennis?-

-Si, así es- _"Dice Dennis sin apartar la vista de enfrente."_

-"¿Qué le sucede? Hace unos minutos no dejaba de mirarme y ahora ni siquiera me ve."- _"Exclama Coop haciendo un mohín."_

-Oye Coop...-

-¿Mmm?-

-...¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

 _"La pregunta de Dennis lo toma por sorpresa."_ -¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que oíste..- _"Lo mira sonriendo."_ -¿Cómo te fue con la chica?-

 _"Coop se sonroja y desvía la mirada."_ -Ehh...pues...bien...todo bien...- _"Suelta una risita nerviosa."_

-¿A si? ¿Y que hicieron eh?- _Dennis apretaba la correa de su mochila."_

-Bueno...cenamos y...hablamos y...eso es todo- _"Coop se sonroja, ya que las imágenes de lo que pasó después de la cena empezaron a llegar a su mente."_

-...¿Y la volviste a ver al otro día?- _"La voz de Dennis se tornó seria."_

-Bueno...pues...si- _"Coop empezaba a sentirse nervioso."_

-¿A donde fueron?- _Dennis apretaba más su correa."_

-Amm...¿por qué quieres saber Dennis?- _"Coop lo mira confundido."_

-Curiosidad...Así que, ¿a donde fueron?- _"Dennis le dirige otra mirada seria"_

-...Al parque de diversiones.-

-¿Solo...fueron ustedes...?- _"Dennis comenzaba a sentirse irritado."_

-Bueno pues...si.-

 _"Al oír tal declaración, Dennis toma el brazo de Coop y lo guía a un callejón."_

-¡Woaa! ¡Dennis! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿A donde vamos?!-

 _"Llegando al callejón, Dennis lo acorrala en la pared, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa."_

-¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!- _"Exclama Dennis exaltado-"_

-¿Eh?- _"Coop empezaba a sentirse asustado al ver el rostro molesto de Dennis."_

-¡¿Que cuál es el nombre de la chica?!- _"Le aprieta un poco los brazos."_

-Dennis...¿qué te ocurre?- _"Coop mira a Dennis preocupado."_

-Solo...dime el nombre..Coop- _"Dennis baja un poco la voz."_

-Pero...¿por qué te interesa tanto?...Realmente no importa, es solo una chica que...-

-..Suficiente...- _"Dennis no deja terminar la oración a Coop debido a que en ese momento posa sus labios sobre los de su amigo quien se queda anonadado y sin saber que hacer."_

 _"El beso dura unos cuantos segundo, y luego Dennis se separa lentamente, agachando la mirada. Coop se queda de pie con una mirada de asombro."_

 _-_ Dennis...-

-...Se con quien estuviste Coop...- _"Dice en voz baja mientras se recarga en su pecho."_

 _"Al escucharlo, Coop se queda aún más sorprendido, el sentir que su secreto se había revelado, al menos una parte, lo hacia sentirse fatal."_

-Dennis...yo...puedo expli...-

-...No digas nada más Coop...- _"Se incorpora manteniendo la cabeza agachada."_

-Pero...Dennis...¿cómo es que...?-

-¡Eso no importa ya Coop! ¡No lo estás negando! ¡No niegas que estuviste con Emerson!- _"Sus manos se transforman en puños que se aprietan con tal solo pronunciar ese apellido."_

-Dennis...en serio...no tiene...nada de malo...él y yo solo...es que...- _"Coop trataba de explicarle las cosas a Dennis, pero no encontraba las palabras necesarias para expresarse, además en su mente rondaba la duda sobre si realmente debía contarle la verdad a Dennis."_

-...No quiero saber más...solo quiero que sepas algo..- _"Levanta su vista hacia Coop y coloca su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de éste."_

-...¿Eh?- _"Un ligero rubor aparece en el rostro de Coop."_

-...Necesito que decidas...- _"Se aproxima un poco a su rostro."_

-¿De...Decidir?- _"Coop se recarga en la pared."_

-...¿Él o yo?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oyes Coop, con quien pasarás más tiempo...¿con él o conmigo?-

-Pero Den...- _"Coop nuevamente es interrumpido por otro beso en sus labios pero esta vez fue más corto, pero provocó el mismo efecto en él, dejándolo completamente paralizado y sin palabras."_

-Descuida mi Coop, yo haré que no te cueste trabajo tomar la decisión.- _"La mirada de Dennis se puso serie pero su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa que jamás Coop había visto en él, luego se dio la media vuelta."_ -Vámonos Coop, o llegaremos tarde..-

 _"Pero Coop no se movió, se quedo de pié mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado en ese callejón."_

 **Hi Minna! Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, les traigo otra entrega de un capítulo recién salidito del horno! Si se dan cuenta, es más corto que los demás, pero la razón es que les debo dos capítulos, el del mes de febrero y el de este mes, la otra razón se debe a que, ustedes saben que me gusta el suspenso, pero esta vez no tendrán que esperar demasiado w**

 **Pues espero y éste capítulo les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews, que son los que me inspiran a seguir!**


	2. Chapter 2 Declaración De Guerra

_"Mientras caminaban a la escuela, Coop iba caminando unos pasos atrás de Dennis, puesto que aún seguía impresionado por lo que Dennis le había comentado en el callejón, en pequeños ratos levantaba la vista hacia él y lo miraba con detenimiento."_

-"¿Qué le pasa a Dennis? Él no es así...además..."- _"Toca sus labios." -_ "¿Por qué me beso?...No puede ser que él..."-

-Coop- _"La voz de Dennis lo toma por sorpresa."_

-¿Qu...Qué pasa?- _"Le responde Coop poniéndose rígido."_

 _-_ No tienes nada de que preocuparte, no le contaré a nadie nuestro **pequeño secretito** \- _"Le guiña un ojo y sonríe pícaramente."_

 _"Coop se queda sonrojado mientras ve como Dennis entra a la escuela." -_ "Este va a ser un día muuuy largo."- _"Pensó Coop mientras entraba tras de Dennis."_

 _"En el salón, aún el lugar de Christian se encontraba vacío, Coop solo miró el lugar y se sentó en el suyo, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Christian llegó al salón."_

-¡Christian!- _"Exclamó una de las chicas y un grupito se acercó a recibirlo."_

-Hola chicas, buenos días, debo admitir que todas están muy hermosas el día de hoy- _"Les dice Christian provocando que éstas suelten pequeñas risitas nerviosas."_

 _"Al verlo, Coop empieza a sentir una molestia dentro de él, por un momento llegó a pensar que el desayuno le había caído de peso, cuando en realidad lo que sentía eran celos."_

 _-_ ¡Vaya, Emerson es todo un caso! ¿No crees Coop?- _"Le dice Dennis sentándose en el lugar de Christian, tomando a Coop por sorpresa"_

-¿Eh? Ah...si...supongo- _"Le responde Coop agachando la mirada."_

 _-_ Oh, vamos Coop- _"Toma su barbilla y lo hace voltear hacia él."_ \- Yo estoy aquí, no necesitas hacerle caso a ese sujeto...- _"Le dedica una sonrisa de complicidad."_

 _"En otras ocasiones, la sonrisa de Dennis siempre había tranquilizado a Coop, pero esta vez no era así, mas bien le estaba inquietando que Dennis le hablara de esa manera. Al levantar la mirada, Christian empezó a sentirse molesto."_

-Disculpen señoritas, pero debo ir a mi lugar o el profesor me castigará...y a ustedes no les gustaría eso...¿o si?-

-¡No, claro que no Christian! ¡No queremos que te digan algo!- _"Se apresuró a contestar una chica, y con esto, todas se abrieron paso."_

-Gracias hermosas.- _"Les da un guiño y se acerca a su lugar."_

 _-_ Dennis...no se de que estás hablando...- _"Coop cierra sus ojos y trata de desviar la mirada."_

-Si que lo sabes Coop, pero lo pasaré por alto...- _"Se acerca a su oído y le susurra."_ -Ya que te ves muy adorable cuando finges ser ingenuo.-

 _"Coop se sonroja y se separa abruptamente."_ -¡Den...!-

-¿Interrumpo algo?- _"Exclama Christian con voz seria."_

 _"Al oírlo, Coop se gira lentamente a verlo, y al percibir su seriedad, exclama con voz débil."_ -...Hola Christian...-

-...Coop- _"Christian lo mira de reojo y luego dirige su mirada a Dennis."_ -Hola Lawrence, ¿estás cómodo en mi asiento?- _"Le dice con tono irónico."_

-La verdad, si Emerson, no sabía que desde aquí se tiene mucho mejor vista del paisaje.- _"Dirige su mirada hacia Coop provocando que éste se empezara a sentir más incomodo."_

-Si, es cierto, pero adivina, yo me quedé con ese asiento, así que es mejor que te hagas a un lado.- _" "Le dice Christian mirándolo con un toque de ira."_

-Bueno, es un asiento especial, pero no porque hayas llegado a él lo hace totalmente tuyo.- _"Se levanta Dennis con mirada desafiante."_

 _-_ Sí que lo es, porque ese asiento pareciera que fue creado para mi desde el principio.- _"Le replica Christian con una sonrisa burlona."_

-Pero da la casualidad que yo estoy en este salón desde mucho antes que tu!- _"Le devuelve Dennis con una sonrisa falsa."_

 _"Unos chicos que estaba observando murmuraban entre sí."_ -¿En serio están peleando por un asiento?- -No lo se, quizá ese asiento es muy cómodo-

 _"Coop, que estaba más cerca de ellos, empezó a confundirse, ya que no sabía si realmente hablaban del asiento...o sobre él."_

 _"Al llegar el profesor, dio la siguiente orden."_ -Muy bien chicos, para el siguiente trabajo ocuparán reunirse en equipo de tres...Supongo que Dennis estará con Coop, ¿cierto?-

-Así es profesor- _"Dice Dennis con una sonrisa."_

-Lo suponía, pero les hará falta un integrante, ¿quién quiere unirse a su equipo?-

-Yo lo haré- _"Exclama Christian con voz seria."_

 _"Todos voltean a verlo mientras las chicas lanzaban comentarios de desilusión."_ -Esta bien Christian, si Dennis y Coop están de acuerdo-

-No creo que tengan ningún problema con ello...¿Cierto Lawrence? - _"Lo mira de forma desafiante, ya que sabía que Dennis no podía mostrarse grosero ante la mirada del profesor."_

 _-_ Seguro Emerson...No hay problema...- _"Le responde Dennis con una sonrisa falsa."_

-Esta bien, ¿y que hay de ti Coop? ¿Estás de acuerdo en incluir a Christian a su equipo?-

 _"Coop los miro a ambos y trago saliva con dificultad."_ -Seguro profesor...todo bien...- _"Su voz reflejaba nerviosismo."_

-Bueno, en ese caso el trabajo es el siguiente.- _"El profesor comenzó a explicar qué es lo que tenían que hacer."_

 _"Después de ello, los tres se reunieron y comenzaron a trabajar. En ocasiones, Dennis y Christian cruzaban miradas nada amables, ambos fruncían el ceño y volteaban a ver a Coop, quien fingía estar inmerso en su libro para no notar el aura de odio entre sus dos compañeros de equipo."_

 _"Mientras trabajaban, Christian miró discretamente a Coop, y cuidando que Dennis no lo viera, baja discretamente su mano y la pone sobre la rodilla de Coop, éste se sorprende y mira a Christian, quien le sonríe coquetamente, haciendo que se sonroje. Coop pretende estar concentrado en el trabajo, pero le resultaba difícil, ya que se comenzaba a poner nervioso, y más porque Christian lo empezaba a acariciar lentamente, Coop volteaba a verlo y le reprochaba con la mirada que parara, pero éste no hacía caso y continuaba con su lenta tortura."_

 _"Dennis volteo a ver a Coop y al verlo sonrojado, acerca su mano a su cabello, y éste se gira a verlo."_ -¿Dennis?-

 _"Christian le lanza una mirada fulminante y Dennis sonríe con victoria."_ -Descuida Coop, es solo una pelusa.- _"Le muestra la basurita y la sopla."_

-Ah...ya veo...- _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa, sin notar que Christian había apartado su mano de él."_

 _"Cuando terminaron su trabajo, resultó ser el mejor de todos y el profesor los felicitó."_

-Bueno profesor, Coop fue un buen elemento del equipo, aportó todas las buenas ideas.- _"Le comentó Dennis, haciendo sonrojar a Coop."_

-¿Es eso cierto Coop?- _"Lo miro sorprendido el profesor."_

-Bueno...yo...- _"Coop no sabía que decir, ya que si se atribuía el crédito, sentiría que estuviera siendo muy egoísta, pero si decía que no, sabía que ya fuera Dennis o Christian dirían argumentos para defender la idea que le habían metido al profesor en la mente."_

-No se moleste en dudarlo profesor, aquí Coop tiene un gran potencial, solo que es tímido para sacarlo a flote- _"Salió Christian a su defensa."_

-Bueno, puede que sea cierto, en fin, buen trabajo chicos.- _"Con este comentario, el profesor regresó a su asiento, dejando a Coop en medio de una pelea de miradas entre los integrantes de su equipo."_

 _"Pasaron unas horas más hasta que sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, mientras Coop cerraba su libreta, Christian se levanta y antes de que pudiera dirigirle la palabra a Coop, es interrumpido por una chica."_

-¡Oye Christian! ¿Vamos a almorzar juntos?-

-Lo siento hermosa yo...-

-¡Ah no! ¡No te escaparás Christian! Prometiste que un día almorzarías con nosotras, y ese día queremos que sea hoy- _"Le reclamó la chica haciendo un puchero, siendo apoyada por su grupito de amigas que soltaban comentarios para convencer a Christian de que fuera con ellas."_

 _"Dennis sonrío de manera maliciosa, ya que en ese momento encontró una oportunidad para vengarse por lo que él hizo con el profesor."_ -¡Oh vamos Emerson! No serías capaz de hacerles ese desaire a las chicas, ¿o si?-

 _"Ante tal comentario, Christian le devolvió una mirada fulminante como respuesta, básicamente lo orilló a aceptar tal invitación, luego voltea a ver a Coop de reojo y éste se había quedado con la mirada fija en su pupitre. Ante tal acción, Dennis se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro."_

-Vamos Coop, vamos a almorzar juntos-

 _"Coop asintió levemente y se puso de pie."_

 _-_ Oye Coop...- _"Trató de llamarlo Christian, pero fue inútil, ya que Coop solo metió las manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a avanzar. Dennis se gira a ver a Christian y le lanza una sonrisa de victoria mientras las chicas rodeaban a Christian. Éste los fue siguiendo con la mirada hasta que salieron del salón."_

 _"En la cafetería, Coop no levantaba la vista de su plato, Dennis lo miraba con detenimiento y decidió ponerse en marcha para lograr ocupar los pensamientos de Coop."_

-¿Qué pasa Coop? Estás algo distraído...-

 _"Coop levanto su vista hacia él, pero la desvió inmediatamente, ya que aún no olvidaba lo que había pasado esa mañana en aquel callejón."_ -No...no es eso Dennis, no es nada...-

-¿Seguro? Porque pareciera que no quisieras estar aquí...conmigo.- _"La mirada de Dennis se había tornado seria."_

 _"Coop se empezó a sentir nervioso al mirar a Dennis."_ -¡No, no, no! ¡No es eso Dennis...-

-¿Acaso esperabas estar aquí con alguien más?- _"Dennis sujeta con fuerza un tenedor que llevaba en la mano."_

-¡No! ¡Es solo que...!- _"Coop no sabía que decir sin provocar que Dennis se molestara."_

-¿Qué pasa Coop? ¿Ya me volví poca cosa para ti?- _"Dennis se acerca más a él."_

-¡¿Por qué dices algo como eso.?!- _"Coop_ _empezaba a desesperarse, ya que no le gustaba que Dennis se pusiera de insistente con un tema."_

-¿Qué acaso no es verdad?- _"Lo toma de su camisa haciendo que se levantara de su lugar, esto provocó que algunas miradas se dirigieran hacia ellos."_

 _"Al mirar a su alrededor, Coop agacho la mirada y decidió bajar la voz."_ -Dennis, cálmate ya, nos están mirando.-

 _"Dennis, al darse cuenta, suelta a Coop y regresa a su asiento soltando un suspiro. Coop se acomoda la camisa y mira a su amigo con detenimiento."_

-Dennis...yo...-

 _"Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, un chico rubio entró a la cafetería y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos."_ -¡Dennis! ¡Dennis!-

 _"Ambos voltean a verlo."_ -¿Roger? ¿Qué pasa?- _"Pregunta Dennis."_

-Dennis, el Consejo Estudiantil requiere tu firma para autorizar los festivales escolares-

-¿Ahora? Pero si aun falta tiempo para ello- _"Le expreso el desconcertado Dennis."_

-Pues si, pero algunos representantes de grupos ya han presentado los formatos que les dimos hace un mes.-

-¿Y de quién fue la brillante idea de hacer eso?- _"Exclamó Dennis dando pequeños golpecitos en la mesa."_

-Amm...fue de usted **"Señor Presidente"-** _"Le dijo Roger soltando una risita."_

 _"Dennis se sonroja un poco y mira a Coop, luego se gira hacia Roger."_ -Bueno, iré después, ahora estoy...-

-¡Oh no no! Adelante Dennis, es tu deber- _"Le interrumpió Coop dándole una sonrisa."_

-Pero Coop...-

-No se puede evitar Señor Presidente- _"Coop levanta sus hombros."_

 _"Ante tal respuesta, Dennis soltó un suspiro y se levanto de la su silla."_ -Bueno, no puedo discutir contra eso. ¿Quieres venir?-

-Oh, no quisiera importunar...- _"Coop suelta una risita nerviosa."_

-Vamos Dennis, no tenemos mucho tiempo- _"Le dijo Roger señalando su reloj."_

-Vamos Coop, no serás ninguna molestia- _Insistía Dennis."_

 _-_ No Dennis es que...debo ir al baño- _"Coop se levanta de su silla."_

-Oh, bueno, entonces te veré en el salón supongo.-

-Si claro, ahí te veré-

-Andando Dennis, tenemos cosas que hacer- _"Roger lo toma del brazo y lo lleva fuera de la cafetería rumbo a la Sala De Delegados."_

 _"Coop suelta un suspiro cuando ve a Dennis salir junto con Roger, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir al baño, sino que más bien necesitaba estar un momento a solas, ya que empezaba a sentir muy densa la atmósfera entre Dennis y él y eso le comenzaba a inquietarlo, por ello vio como propicio el momento de que Roger haya aparecido."_

 _"Salió de la cafetería a paso lento, pensando en lo que había pasado y de qué manera se podría disculpar con Dennis, ya que no le gustaba la idea de perder a su mejor amigo, aunque éste estuviera teniendo actitudes muy extrañas hacia él."_

-"Eso me lleva a preguntarme..."- _"Pensaba Coop."_ -¿Qué le estará pasando a Dennis? ¿Realmente le caerá muy mal Christian como para molestarse de que le hable? Pero no lo comprendo...Christian no le ha hecho nada...¿o si?"-

 _"Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una mano proveniente del armario de escobas, que sujeta su brazo con fuerza."_

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- _"Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Coop antes de ser adentrado al armario."_

 _"El armario estaba a oscuras, la mano seguía sujetando el brazo de Coop, quien forcejeaba por zafarse del agarre."_

-¡Oye tú! ¡Más vale que me sueltes o...Mmmm!- _"Sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso."_

 _"Los labios de Coop se movían al compás de aquel beso, que iba acompañado de pequeñas mordidas mientras la lengua se iba abriendo paso entre ellos, Coop empezó a sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban y que su pulso se aceleraba. Inmediatamente identificó que esa sensación solo se producía con una persona."_

 _"Después de un rato, el beso cesó, dejando a Coop sin aliento, y una voz nada desconocida le susurró al oído."_ -Aunque tus ojos no puedan verme, tu cuerpo reacciona muy bien ante mí...-

 _"Coop soltó un respingo al sentir un bulto rozando su entrepierna, y en un suspiro dejó salir el nombre de aquél que le había robado el aliento."_ -...Christian...-

 _"Al oír su nombre, Christian sonrío de forma seductora, que aunque Coop no pudiera verla, empezó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba aumentando."_ -Vaya..así que aún me recuerdas...-

 _"Esta pregunta hizo que Coop se sintiera confundido."_ -¿A..que te refieres?...

-¿En serio Coop? ¿Ahora te harás el inocente?- _"Lentamente se acerca a su cuello y susurra sobre él, sin llegar a besarle, provocando que Coop se sintiera cada vez más ansioso y su cuerpo buscara entrar más en contacto con el de él."_

 _-_ Chris...en serio...no se de que hablas. _.- "Los ojos de Coop se cerraron en espera de Christian."_

Entonces..déjame refrescaste la memoria...- _La mano derecha de Christian bajó lentamente, acariciando todo el cuerpo de Coop, pasando por su mejilla, luego a su cuello, posteriormente acaricio su torso lentamente, provocando los suspiros de Coop y finalmente, llego a la entrepierna de éste."_

-¡Ahh!- _"Soltó Coop en un respingo pero inmediatamente recordó que aun seguían en la escuela."_

-Si mal no recuerdo, en el saló, me ignoraste por completo...no es así?- _"Su voz se torno sería y lentamente empezó a masajear el miembro de Coop, haciendo que este se retorciera ante su toque."_ -Pero al parecer...esto no puedes ignorarlo ¿cierto?-

-Christian...no...aquí no..por favor...- _"Suplicaba Coop con un susurro de voz."_

-¿Por qué no Coop? Si se ve que tu cuerpo lo está disfrutando...- _"En ese momento, cuando estaba por besar su cuello, afuera se escuchan las voces de las chicas que estaban con Christian hace un oírlas, Christian cubrió la boca de Coop y este se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa."_

-¿A donde creen que se haya ido?- _-"Preguntó una de ellas"_

-No se, dijo que iría al baño y ya se tardó mucho...- _"Dijo otra."_

-¿Y si le cayó mal la comida?- _"Exclamó una chica preocupada."_

 _-_ ¡Ay no! Vayamos a buscarlo!- _"Acto seguido se escucharon pasos alejándose del pasillo. Christian solto un suspiro y aparto su mano de la boca de Coop."_ -Bueno, ya se fueron...creo que ´podemos seguir...- _"Antes de que se acercara al cuello de Coop, éste lo detuvo con una de sus manos que ya estaban libres"_

-...¿No deberías regresar con ellas?- _"Le soltó Coop en un murmuro"_

-No, ahora estoy contigo y estamos algo ocupados...-

-¡Pero ellas están preocupadas por ti!.- _"Coop levanta su vista y le dirige una mirada donde se reflejaba molestia."_

-¿Y eso importa?- _"Le dijo Christian mientras acariciaba su mejilla, a lo cual Coop alejó su mano."_

-¡Claro que importa Christian! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!-

-¿Insensible?- " _Estas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa."_

-¡Exacto! ¡Después de que preferiste irte con ellas que estar conmigo y...!- _"Al decir esto, Coop rápidamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos y agradecía que estuviera oscuro ya que así Christian no podría ver el sonrojo que se había distribuido por todo su rostro."_ -"¡¿Qué acabo de decir? ¡Parezco una chica celosa!"- _"Pensaba."_

Ajá..así que eso era...- _"Chirstian sonríe con malicia."_

-No Christian, espera, eso no era lo que yo...¡Ahh!- _"Las palabras de Coop quedaron a medias por las caricias que Christian volvía a repartir en su ahora erección."_

-Escucha Coop, yo no fui quien lo decidió, básicamente tu **amiguito** fue quien me hizo aceptar...además...yo no fui quien te ignoró a ti...¿verdad?- _"Esta vez no se resistió a besar el cuello de Coop."_

-Chris...ahh...no...yo..mmm...Christian...- _"Coop no podía formar oración alguna, ya que empezaba a sentirse al borde de la pasión de Christian."_

 _"Parecían que los minutos se volvieron horas, ya que las caricias de Christian aumentaban su velocidad, pero cuando Coop quería tocarlo, él no se lo permitía y volvía a levantar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y las sostenía con su mano izquierda, de vez en cuando le plantaba un beso apasionado en sus labios y Coop le respondía de forma desesperada. Cuando Christian le empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón, empezó a sonar el timbre para regresar a los salones."_

 _-_ Vaya, senos acabó el tiempo...- _"Dijo Christian mientras se alejaba de Coop."_

-...¿Eh?- _"Exclamó Coop aturdido"_

-Qué es hora de volver a clases...así que andando.- _"Dijo Christian de la forma más natural."_

-¡Pero..yo...no puedo...volver así!- _"Exclamó Coop al recobrar el sentido, y al dar un paso, cae de cunclillas ya que una pequeña gran molestia en su entrepierna le impedía avanzar." -_ ¡Diablos!...-

-¡Qué pasa Coop? No te sientes bien?- _"Se puso en cunclillas para mirar su rostro y le dirige una sonrisa llena con malicia."_

-Christian...tu provocaste esto...tu...-

-¡Yo que? ¡Debería ayudarte a que te vengas?- _"Puso su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de Coop y la eleva un poco para encontrarse con su rostro."_

 _"Al oírlo hablar con esas palabras, Coop se sonrojo aun más y prefirió no responderle, ya que eso sería aun más vergonzoso para él."_

-Oh si quieres puedo decirle a Lawrence que venga y...-

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas!- _"Coop lo tomó del brazo tratando de que Christian fuera por Dennis, ya que no sabría que explicación darle al respecto."_

-Entonces...¿qué debería hacer?- _"Se le acercó lenta y seductoramente."_

 _"Coop lo mira por un momento y después aparta la mirada."_ -Solo..di que estoy en el baño y que...algo me cayó mal...-

 _"Christian se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, soltó un suspiro y se levanto, después abrió un poco la puerta para asegurarse que el pasillo estuviera vació, una vez que lo comprobó, le dijo a Coop con voz seria."_ -Esto es una lección para ti Coop...un castigo-

-¿Castigo?- _"Le dijo Coop en voz baja."_

-Si...para que aprendas de que a mi NADIE me ignora.- _"Lo mira con seriedad y después sale cerrando la puerta y dejando a Coop más confundido que al principio."_

 _"Christian se encamina al salón y en su mente se reflejaba la imagen de Coop mirándolo confundido, y en su pecho surgía una punzada."_ -"¿Qué me pasa? Él se lo buscó, lo tiene merecido por preferir irse con Lawrence y dejarme de lado"- _"Pensaba Christian."_

 _"Como si lo hubiera invocado, Dennis salió a su encuentro en los pasillos, esta vez estaba solo, y como si se atrajeran, levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente sus ceños se fruncieron, conforme se iba acercando, la tensión iba creciendo hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos metros cerca uno del otro."_

-Lawrence...-

-Emerson-

 _"Christian vio la oportunidad de poner a Dennis en ridículo"_ -¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?- _"Preguntó Dennis secamente."_

-¿Donde está Coop?-

-Lo dejé en la cafetería e iba camino al baño...-

-Ah, mira lo que son las cosas, yo vengo del baño y él NO ESTABA AHÍ- _"Le dijo Christian haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras."_

 _"Al oírlo, Dennis lo miro un poco sorprendido."_ -¿Cómo dices?-

-Eso, que no estaba ahí y al parecer no está en el salón aun-

 _"Dennis dio un rápido vistazo dentro del salón y efectivamente Coop no estaba ahí, este suceso comenzó a preocuparle"_

-Vaya, vaya, realmente eres un pésimo amigo Lawrence, mire que abandonar así a Coop y ni siquiera preocuparte por donde está o si está bien- _"Se burlaba Christian."_

 _"Al oírlo, la preocupación de Dennis se transformó en enojo, al dar un rápido vistazo de que nadie en el pasillo pudiera verlo, tomo a Christian de la corbata del uniforme y lo empujó contra la pared."_

-¡Escucharme ahora Emerson, tu no tienes ningún derecho de juzgar mi relación con Coop, tu no me conoces ni lo conoces a él también como yo!- _"Le dijo Dennis en tono amenazante y en un volumen que solo Christian pudiera escuchar."_

-¿Eso piensas Lawrence? Porque no se, quizá yo lo conozca mucho mejor que tu...- _"Christian le sonríe burlonamente."_

-¡No sabes lo que dices!- _"Le exclamó Dennis desesperado."_

-¿Y tu sí?-

 _"Dennis estaba por levantar su puño y golpear a Christian, pero se contuvo y solamente se acercó más a él de forma amenazadora."_

-Solo te diré esto Emerson...¡Aléjate de Coop o te las verás conmigo!-

-Tu no puedes decidir eso Lawrence...quien tiene que decidir es Coop.-

-¡Te lo advierto Emerson! ¡Tu no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz de hacer por él!-

-En ese caso...- _"Lo empuja y lo hace a un lado, lo toma del hombro y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle."_ -...Me prepararé para tu mejor golpe...aunque te advierto...esta guerra que acaba de iniciar, ya tiene mi nombre en el puesto del ganador.-

 _"Y con estas palabras, Christian se pierde dentro del salón, dejando a Dennis lleno de rabia."_

 **Minna! Me siento muy muy muy apenada con ustedes, pero como les he explicado, los proyectos de universidad me impiden**

 **darle una continuación fluida a este siu fic. Realmente lo lamento u_u. Por otro lado, espero que la espera haya**

 **valido la pena y que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Aprovechando, algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, pero la estructura de los capítulos van a cambiar, esta vez los agregaré al último capitulo que subí el cual es "¡El O Yo?", para que así les sea más cómodo y no se conflictuen al buscar cual capítulo sigue, jeje espero y esta nueva acomodación les guste!**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que, como se los he dicho, son los que me inspiran a dejarles fics de calidad! (^3^)**


	3. Todo Por Ti

_"Ignorante de lo que ocurría fuera de su salón, Coop estaba en el baño, tratando de calmar el efecto que Christian había dejado en él."_

-"¡Tonto Christian! ¡Él es el que me provoca esto y me deja así como si nada!"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón, de pronto a su mente lo que Christian le dijo antes de salir del armario." -_ Por cierto, Christian dijo que todo esto era un...castigo, castigo por...¿ignorarlo? ¡Aghh! ¡Esa es una razón ridícula! Es decir, él no es quien para pedirme que le preste toda mi atención, no es al único a quien puedo hablarle, también está...¡Dennis!¡Ay no! Seguramente él ya está en el salón, y si no me ve ahí, seguro que se preocupará...Bueno, solo espero que Christian haga algo bien y de una explicación razonable.-

 _"Mientras tanto en el salón, Dennis se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos."_ -"No importa lo que haya pasado con Emerson, yo debo de ir a donde está Coop."- _"Estaba por ir hacia los baños cuando sintió como una mano alaba su brazo."_

 _-_ ¡Oye Lawrence!- _Lorn lo gira para quedar frente a frente."_

-¿Que quieres Lorn tengo algo de prisa- _"Le contesto Dennis mientras se zafaba de su agarre."_

 _-_ ¡Tranquilo cerebrito! No voy a quitarte mucho tiempo, ¿es cierto que tu y Burtonberger tuvieron una pelea en la cafetería?-

-¿Qué dices?.

 _"Christian estaba no muy lejos de la puerta, así que alcanzaba a escuchar lo que Lorn estaba diciendo."_

-¡Vamos Lawrence, todo mundo los vio, dicen que tu estabas furioso-

-¡No! ¡Yo no...!-

-Si, tu si, realmente me sorprendió cuando me lo contaron, ¡no lo podía creer! Pero, ya que veo que no estás con él en estos momentos, bueno, no cabe duda que todo fue real.- _"Dándole un golpe en el brazo, Lorn entró al salón."_

-¿Una pelea? ¿Entre Coop y yo?- _"Dennis se quedó un momento pensando, y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su reacción cuando tuvo una reacción poco agradable con Coop."_ -Oh no...seguramente eso lo hizo sentir...más que mal...¡Tengo que ir con él!- _"Echó a correr por el pasillo rumbo a los sanitarios seguido por la mirada sorprendida de Christian."_

 _"Mientras tanto, Coop en los baños guardó un momento de silencio para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más en los demás cubículos, una vez que se aseguró de ello, comenzó a atender aquella reacción que Christian había dejado en él."_

-Mmm...ahhh...esto es...vergonzoso...y todo por...culpa del...tonto de...Christian-

 _"Al pronunciar este nombre, Coop sintió como una especie de descarga recorría todo su cuerpo y que a su vez provocaba que él aumentara la velocidad de su mano."_

 _-_ Mmm...ahh...Chris...mmm...tian...ahh...mas... _\- "Coop cerró sus ojos e imaginó las manos de Christian acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo como lo había hecho antes."_

 _"De pronto, Coop escucha como la puerta de los baños se abre de un golpe, provocando que de un respingo y se detenga inmediatamente."_ -"¡Ay no! ¡¿Y ahora que?! _"- "Pensó Coop nervioso."  
_  
-¿Coop? ¿Estás aquí?-  
 _  
"Al oír la voz de Dennis, Coop se puso más nervioso y su rostro no podía estar más sonrojado."_

-¡¿Dennis?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- _Coop no pudo disimular su tono de asombro."_

-Coop...- _"Dennis se acercó al cubículo donde se encontraba Coop y colocó sus manos en la puerta."_ -¿Estás bien Coop?-

-Amm...bueno...llegas en momento inoportuno ¿sabes?- _"Coop suelta una risita muy nerviosa."_

-Lo se, lo se...es solo que...me preocupé mucho por ti...-  
 _  
-"_ Tal como imaginé _" - "Pensó Coop"_ -No es nada grave Dennis...solo...algo...me hizo daño...pero estoy bien...-

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No necesitas mi ayuda?-

 _"Coop se sonrojó mucho más al oír tal ofrecim_ _iento, e instintivamente cerró sus piernas"_ -¡No! ¡Estaré bien! Solo...tu...vuelve a clases ¿si?-

 _"Dennis recarga su frente en la puerta."_ -Coop...¿estas molesto conmigo?-

-¿Eh?- _"Dicha pregunta confundió más a Coop."_

-Me refiero a que...¿estas molesto por lo que... pasó en la cafetería?- _"La voz de Dennis llevaba consigo un toque de cautela."_

" _Coop guardo silencio para recordar lo que sucedió con Dennis, al recordarlo agachó la mirada._ "

-Oh...eso..-

-Si...¿estas enojado conmigo Coop?-

 _-_ No Dennis...no lo estoy...en serio-

-Pero Coop...yo...prácticamente te grite frente a los demás...eso no fue nada...apropiado- _"Dennis sonaba apenado."_

 _"Coop se quedo pensativo, ciertamente le impresionó el ver a Dennis responderle de esa manera y más aún, persistía su duda del por qué había tenido dicha reacción."_ -Dennis...¿puedo...preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Coop, lo que quieras...-

-Amm...¿por qué tu...en la cafetería... me preguntaste si tu ya eras poca cosa para mi?- _"El tono de voz de Coop se había vuelto más baja, dado que pronunciar lo que en su momento su mejor amigo le había dicho, sintió una punzada en su estómago"_

 _"Dennis abrió sus ojos con expresión de sorpresa, después volvió a sentirse avergonzado." -_ Bueno..yo...la verdad es que..- _"No podía decírselo, no podía decirle a Coop que comenzaba a sentir celos de Emerson, que solamente con ver a Coop cerca de él ya era suficiente para que él mismo sintiera una oleada de ira. También sabía que si le comentaba eso, Coop sabría que desde hace tiempo, él lo mira de manera distinta, con un afecto mayor a la amistad que habían tenido por años."_ -No sé porque lo dije...quizá porque te he visto...extraño últimamente, hay algo diferente en ti, y pensé que quizá, era por causa mía...-

 _"La erección que Coop había tenido, había desaparecido por oír a Dennis, al escucharlo tan triste y preocupado."_ -Dennis...-" _Coop subió sus calzoncillos y pantalones y jaló la palanca del excusado, Dennis retrocedió para dejar que Coop saliera. Una vez fuera del cubículo, Coop lo miro confundido."_ -¿Cómo es que me haz visto extraño?-

-No se...quizá haz estado más...distraído-

-Nunca he sido alguien muy concentrado Dennis- _"Le dice mientras se lava las manos."_

-No me refiero a eso...sino a que..te pierdes más en tus pensamientos...-

-Definitivamente es todo imaginación tuya,yo sigo igual...-

-Coop, te conozco...- _"Se acerca a él."_

-Pues quizá no lo suficiente...- _"Coop empezaba a sentirse nervioso, ya que él mismo sabía que no era el mismo desde que se involucró con Christian."_

-Coop mírame...- _"Lo toma del brazo y lo hace girar lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente."_

 _"Al ver a Dennis a los ojos, Coop no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso."_ -¿Qué...Qué pasa?-

-Es en serio que te conozco muy bien Coop, tanto así que me atrevo a decir que hasta tu mirada es diferente...-

-Estás loco...- _"Coop apartó su vista de la de Dennis."_

-No lo estoy Coop...estas consciente de tu cambio, ¿cierto?-

-No se de que hablas Dennis, haste a un lado...- _"Coop intentaba apartarse, pero Dennis le cerró él paso."_

-Coop, ya no necesitas fingir, se sincero conmigo como lo haz hecho desde que eramos niños...-

 _"Al oír esto, Coop se quedó callado y por su mente pasaron todos sus recuerdos con Dennis. Lentamente dirige su mirada hacia él."_

-Mira Dennis, la verdad es que….- _"Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Christian hace su aparición."_

 _-_ Lamento interrumpirlos caballeros…- _"Su tono de voz era sarcástico mientras los miraba alternamente, sintió un poco de molestia al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro."_

 _"Dennis soltó un pesado suspiro de molestia, después se giró a verlo."_ -¿Qué quieres Emerson?-

 _"Coop se sonrojó y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, apartando a su vez su brazo del agarre de Dennis."_

 _"Christian se acerca a ellos sigilosamente."_ –Oye, no me culpes a mí, yo solo quise hacer mi buena obra del día.-

-¿Qué buena obra del día?- _"Dennis lo mira con curiosidad."_

-Bueno, ustedes se estaban tardando mucho así que el profesor me mando a que los viniera a buscar-

-¿Y te mando exclusivamente a ti?-

-Su hubiera sido por mandato, Lawrence, no habría sido una buena obra realizada por mi como tal, ¿no te parece?-

-Y… ¿por qué te ofreciste tu a venir Christian?- _"Preguntó Coop en voz baja y sin mirarlo."_

 _-_ Porque me preocupo por ti Coop, quería ver si ya te sentías mejor…- _"Christian trata de fingir una voz dulce."_

-"¡Tonto Christian! Sabes perfectamente que por TÚ CULPA yo tuve que venir aquí"- _"Pensaba Coop mientras apretaba sus puños."_

-Bueno, ya que YO MISMO me asegure en PRIMER LUGAR que Coop está mejor, podemos regresar a clase, ¿cierto Coop?- _"Exclamó Dennis con triunfo."_

-Ammm… si… claro…- _"Le respondió Coop mientras alzaba la vista hacia él."_

 _"Dennis pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Coop y se encaminaron a la salida, ambos pasaron por enfrente de Christian sin dirigirle la mirada. Al presenciar tal suceso, Christian le lanza una mirada fría y molesta a Dennis."_

 _"Después de clases, Coop y Dennis se quedaron a las prácticas de club, Christian también estaba ahí, pero Coop trataba lo menos posible de estar cerca de él, por ellos se sintió muy agradecido con el entrenador cuando le pidió que fuera por el balón y los chalecos, justo en el momento en que Christian parecía que le dirigiría la palabra."_

-Muy bien chicos, es hora de hacer equipos, y los capitanes serán…- _"El entrenador los mira con detenimiento."_ –Serán…Lawrence y…Emerson-

 _"Al oír sus apellidos, Dennis y Christian intercambiaron miradas de odio que a su vez reflejaban la enorme rivalidad que existía entre ellos."_

-Bueno capitanes, pasen al frente y elijan a sus integrantes.-

 _"Uno a uno fueron formando los equipos como tal, y cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Coop va llegando en el momento preciso con el encargo del entrenador."_

-¡Quiero a Coop en mi equipo!- _"Exclamaron Christian y Dennis al unísono."_

 _"Ambos volvieron a mirarse con furia mientras Coop se encontraba desconcertado."_ –"¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí?"-

-Pues…los equipos ya están completos, quizá Burtonberger pueda pasar a la siguiente vez y…-

 _"Antes de que el entrenador terminara de hablar, suena el celular de uno de los participantes, contesta, después de un rato cuelga y se acerca al entrenador."_

-Entrenador, me disculpará pero tengo que irme, me necesitan con urgencia en mi casa.-

-¿Es muy urgente?-

-Urgentísimo-

-Está bien, puedes irte….Burtonberger, quedas como portero en el equipo de Lawrence.-

-¡Si señor!- _"Exclamó Coop y se coloca el chaleco correspondiente al equipo de Dennis mientras éste le lanzaba una sonrisa de victoria a Christian quien no pudo disimular su enojo."_

 _"El partido de práctica comienza, todos parecen concentrados en el juego, aunque Christian y Dennis parecían más centrados en querer destrozarse el uno al otro, ya que cada que se cruzaban o intentaban quitarse el balón, buscaban que el otro cayera o bien lastimarlo."_

 _"En un momento, Christian tenía el balón y Dennis no alcanzó a arrebatarle el balón y Christian corrió hacia la portería donde estaba Coop, éste lo miro y se colocó en posición para reaccionar al momento que Christian pateara el balón."_

-"No te la dejaré fácil Coop…"- _"Pensó Christian con gesto vengativo, estando a unos pocos metros de la portería, miró a Coop a los ojos, éste se perdió en su mirada y al notar Christian esto, sacó su lengua y lamió lentamente sus labios. Al ver dicha acción, Coop se sonrojó, se quedó paralizado y permitió que el balón entrara."_

-¡Gooool!- _"Gritaron al unísono el equipo de Christian"_

-¿Qué te pasa Burtonberger?- _"Le gritó un compañero."_

-¡Si, no te moviste para nada!- _"Le gritaba otro."_

-Sí, lo siento, me desconcentré un poco.- _"Se disculpó Coop cubriéndose la cara, haciendo como si se secara el sudor."_

-¿Estas bien Coop?- _"Se acercó Dennis a él."_

-Sí, solo me distraje un poco, lo siento- _"Se disculpó Coop avergonzado."_

-Descuida, no te preocupes - _"Le sonrió Dennis y regreso a su lugar."_

 _"Christian los mira, y al ver como reaccionaron los del equipo contrario, se le ocurrió la idea de que si hacía perder al equipo de Dennis, éste y Coop terminarían peleados de nuevo y él podría lograr quitar a Dennis de en medio."_

 _"El partido siguió su curso, cada que Christian tenía la oportunidad de tener el balón, hacía alguna reacción que provocara que Coop se distrajera, ya sea que le sonriera, o le lanzara un guiño o bien solo lo mirara fijamente, Al acabar el entrenamiento, el marcador había quedad favor del equipo de Christian, todos celebraban mientras que los del equipo de Dennis no dejaban de culpar a Coop, había quienes incluso le comenzaban a reclamar."_

-Burtonberger, ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?-

-Es cierto, ¿no se supone que eras muy bueno para ser portero?-

-Bueno…yo…- _"Coop no sabía que decir, empezaba a sentirse muy incómodo al recibir varios comentarios de enojo a la vez."_

-¡Bueno chicos es suficente!-

-Dennis…- _"Dejó escapar Coop con un susurro."_

-¡Pero Lawrence, perdimos porque Burtonberger le dejó el camino libre a Emerson!- _"Exclamo uno de los compañeros sumamente molesto."_

-Si lo sé, hasta yo estoy al tanto de ellos, pero oigan, solo fue un entrenamiento. Esto nos permitirá identificar lo que no debemos hacer para no cometer el mismo error cuando sea un partido de verdad- _"Les explicó Dennis de la manera más tranquila."_

 _"Todos guardaron silencio y se miraban los unos a los otros, poco a poco fueron sintiéndose relajados y sus comentarios cambiaron de tono."_

-Sí, es cierto-

-No hay de qué preocuparse-

-¡La próxima vez les daremos una paliza!-

-¡Si, será nuestra venganza!-

-¡Síííí!- _"Exclamaron todos al unísono."_

 _"Al contemplar aquella escena, Christian sintió que su rabia aumentaba, puesto que más que enojados, Coop y Dennis se veían muy contentos y unidos como siempre…"_

-Esto no se va a quedar así…- " _Amenazó Christian para sí mismo y se encaminó a los vestidores."_

 _"Una vez que todos se habían ido, solo quedaban Coop y Dennis quienes se ofrecieron a guardar el material."_

-Vaya que fue un partido salvaje ¿eh?- _"Dijo Dennis."_

 _"Coop asintió mientras guardaba los balones, después se detuvo y observo a Dennis, éste sintió su mirada y se volvió a verlo."_ -¿Pasa algo Coop?-

 _"Coop agacho la mirada."_ –Bueno Dennis yo…lo que pasó hace rato…en el partido…yo…lo siento-

 _"Dennis no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura."_ –Oye, se los dije, no tienen por qué preocuparse por ello, solo fue un partido de entrenamiento, no pasa nada.-

-Sí, lo sé pero…yo en realidad…me distraje demasiado y si hubiera sido un partido de campeonato pues la verdad yo…-

\- Pero no lo fue, fin de la historia.-

 _"Coop levantó la mirada y pudo darse cuenta que Dennis estaba cerca de él; al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "_

-Coop, deja de culparte por eso, es un error que cualquiera puede cometer, no te preocupes.-

-Dennis…-

-Solo hay algo que me causa duda…-

-¿Qu-Qué cosa?-

 _"Dennis tomó su barbilla y la elevó un poco para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos."_ -¿Acaso fue Emerson quien hizo que te distrajeras?-

 _"Al oír tales palabras, Coop abrió muchos los ojos y su sonrojo aumentó."_ –Yo…-

-Di en el clavo, ¿cierto?-

 _"Coop apartó la mano de Dennis con un ligero manotazo y miro a otro lado."_ –Pues, sí fue por él… ¡Pero no por las razones que estás pensando!-

-¿Y qué razones podrían ser esas?- _"Lo miró Dennis tratando de controlar los celos que comenzaban a surgir dentro de él."_

 _"Coop volvió a sorprenderse."_ "¡Oh no! ¿No habré cavado mi propia tumba o sí?"- " _Pensaba Coop"_ –Pues… no lo sé, tú sabrás…a lo que me refiero es que…él tiene una…mirada penetrante-

-¿Mirada penetrante?-

-Si… es como si al mírate pudiera apreciar algo más allá de ti… o algo así- _"Si gira hacia Dennis."_ -¿No lo has llegado a sentir?-

 _"Efectivamente, desde que Dennis y Christian cruzaron miradas por primera vez, Dennis supo que había algo extraño con él, su mirada era muy directa y difícilmente la apartaba. Con eso en mente, pudo comprender el por qué Coop se quedó inmóvil, ya que su mirar es mucho muy distinto al de Christian. Dennis estiró su brazo y acarició la cabeza de Coop."_

-Si, puede que tengas razón. Lamento si te incomodó mi pregunta.- _"Le sonríe."_

-Descuida, está bien.- _Le respondió Coop con una sonrisa más relajada."_

-Bueno, que te parece que vayamos a cambiarnos, muero por llegar a casa y tomar un baño- _"Dijo Dennis dándose media vuelta."_

-Sí, apestas- _"Le respondió Coop riendo."_

-No más que tú- _"Le contestó Dennis riendo y se encaminaron a la bodega y de ahí a los vestidores."_

 _"Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que Christian había aguardado afuera de la escuela y se escondía detrás de un auto, esperaba a que salieran y efectuar un plan para deshacerse de Dennis definitivamente."_

-Te enseñaré que nadie se burla de mi Lawrence-

 _"Minutos más tarde, Coop y Dennis salían de la escuela y tomaban el camino a casa, los dos iban charlando alegremente, al ver tal escena el enojo de Christian se percibía a flor de piel. Antes de salir, tomó unos de los balones del club, lo rebotó, se cercioró que no hubiera nadie presente y lo hizo rodar por la calle hasta Coop y Dennis."_

-Espero que papá ya tenga lista la cena, muero de hambre- _"Exclamó Coop tocando su estómago."_

-Con suerte yo llegaré y mi mamá me podrá a lavar los trastes de lo que ellos comieron.-

-¿No te esperan?-

-Depende del humor de mamá, ya sabes, ella es…especial- _"Le sonríe Dennis."_

 _"Coop ríe, y después advierte el balón en la calle."_ –Dennis, mira eso- _"Señala hacia donde está el balón."_

 _"Dennis voltea hacia donde Coop le indica y mira el balón."_ -¿Un balón del club? ¿Qué hace aquí afuera?-

-Quizá no es del club y sea de un niño- _"Coop miró alrededor."_ -Pero no veo a nadie…-

-Como sea, no se puede quedar en medio de la calle- _"Dennis se encamina por el balón sin mirar al cruzar."_

 _"Desde su escondite, y con la ayuda de su collar, Christian activó el auto quien se prendió por sí solo, y Christian logró manipularlo con el mismo artefacto con que lo encendió. Activo el acelerador y puso el auto en marcha dirigiéndose hacia Dennis a gran velocidad."_

-Adios Lawrence…-

 _"Coop escuchó el ruido del motor y volteó a ver el auto." -_ ¡DENNIS CUIDADO!-

 _"Dennis tomo el balón, levantó la vista y vio el auto acercarse a él a toda velocidad, sus piernas se habían quedado paralizadas por la impresión, sentía que pronto lo arrollarían..."_

 _"Más sin embargo, lo que sintió fue un empujón por la espalda y como después terminó rodando fuera de la calle."_

 _"Al ver tal escena, Christian hizo que el auto se estrellara contra un árbol y se quedó anonadado con lo que miraba."_

 _"Dennis tenía cerrados los ojos y solo sentía unos brazos rodeándolo, poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos y a su lado vio a Coop tendido a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda."_

-… ¿Coop?...-

 _"Coop abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a Dennis."_ –Dennis… ¿estás bien?- _"Tenía los brazos y el rostro con algunas heridas._

 _"Al verlo en tal estado, a Dennis le brotaron unas lágrimas y se incorporó de un golpe."_ – ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ALGO TAN ARRIESGADO COMO ESO?!-

-¿Qué por qué lo hice?- _"Dijo Coop murmurando mientras se incorporaba lentamente."_ –No me vengas con eso Dennis… es muy obvia la razón… ¡No iba a dejar que te arrollaran!-

-¡PERO….TU….PUDISTE…PUDIMOS MORIR COOP!- _"Gritaba Dennis sin poder calmar su llanto."_

-¡Y HUBIERA SIDO QUE TU FUERAS QUE EL QUE HABRÍA MUERTO Y YO SIN HACER NADA!- _"Le gritó Coop mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos."_

-PERO….ESO FUE….MUY ARRIESGADO COOP…. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE HACES…ESE TIPO DE COSAS…IMPRUDENTES….Y….POR MÍ?-

-No me vengas con esas tonterías Dennis… ¿O es que acaso no te ha quedado claro todos estos años juntos?...- " _Coop miró a Dennis a los ojos y con lágrimas le exclamó"_ –Yo… ¡YO HARÍA TODO POR TI DENNIS!-

 **Chi s! Lamento tanto tanto tanto él mucho largo tiempo de ausencia ! ＼(;´□｀)/**

 **Esta vez la inspiración tardo bastante en llegarme, pero saben que cada actualización trato de darles lo mejor de esta historia! Muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome y hacerme sentir muy alagada con sus comentarios! Espero seguir contando con ustedes, saben que l s quiero con todo mi corazón! ( ˘ ³˘)**


	4. Amigos Con Derechos

Ante tal acción de su amigo, Dennis se quedó pasmado, sentía una enorme felicidad dentro de su pecho que se expandía por todo su cuerpo. Coop miró a otro lado para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Coop…. ¿en serio….te importo tanto?- _"Le preguntó Dennis aun con lágrimas en los ojos."_

-¡No preguntes tonterías Dennis!- _"Coop se gira y mira a Dennis a los ojos."_ –Claro que formas parte de las personas que son muy importantes en mi vida.-

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, Dennis lo tomó de su brazo derecho y lo haló para quedar abrazados. Coop se sorprendió ante tal acción pero no dudó en recibir el abrazo, tan solo de imaginarse la idea de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a Dennis le causó una gran angustia. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas de Dennis tocaban sus hombros_. _Coop le acariciaba la espalda para intentar consolarlo, de pronto levantó su vista y cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver a Christian de pie a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban. Los miraba con mucho detenimiento, sus ojos se toparon con los de Coop quien había comenzado a ponerse nervioso. Después de un momento, Christian negó con su cabeza y dando media vuelta se fue alejando, dejando a Coop con un vacío en el estómago."_

 _"_ _Después de unos minutos, los dos amigos retomaron su camino, acordaron que no le contarían a sus padres de lo ocurrido, dado que imaginan cuál sería su posible reacción y eso no los convencía del todo. En esa caminata, ambos iban callados, Dennis llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa inevitable, ya que en su mente no dejaban de repetirse las palabras que le dijo Coop acerca de que haría todo por él. Mientras tanto, Coop iba sumido en sus pensamientos ya que la mirada que le dirigió Christian le había causado mucha conmoción, ¿por qué él estaba ahí? ¿Habrá escuchado lo que le dijo a Dennis?, y de ser así, ¿por qué solo se quedó mirando? Preguntas como éstas asaltaban la mente de Coop a las cuales no conseguía darles respuesta._

 _"_ _Al llegar a casa de Coop, Dennis se giró para verlo."_ –Coop, en serio que no encuentro las palabras exactas para agradecerte lo que hoy hiciste por mí.-

-Vamos Dennis, ya hablamos de ello, no tienes nada que agradecer, no podía quedarme solo parado ahí viendo….Bueno, ya no importa.- _"Le respondió Coop dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro derecho."_

 _"_ _Antes de que Coop apartara su brazo, Dennis tomó su muñeca y llevó su mano hacia sus labios, depositando un tierno beso. Ante tal acción, Coop se sonrojó un poco y le dijo:"_ –Dennis…. ¿que…fue…eso?-

 _"_ _Dennis lo miró sin dejar de sonreír."_ –Esto es poco comparado con lo que tú me hiciste a mí…-

-¿Lo que yo te hice a ti? ¿A qué te refieres?- _"Lo miraba Coop con un dejo de curiosidad pero aun sonrojado."_

 _"_ _Dennis se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa, de pronto su mirada hacia Coop cambió, ya no lo veía con gratitud, sino con algo más. Coop tampoco apartaba su mirada de él. De pronto Dennis sintió un fuerte impulso dentro de él, volteó hacia la casa de Coop para asegurarse de que no había nadie en la ventana, hizo lo mismo al observar la calle y cerciorarse de que estuviera vacía."_

 _"_ _Ante tal acción, Coop lo imitó, aunque no sabía bien por qué lo hacía."_ -¿Qué ocurre Dennis?- _"Le preguntó regresándole la mirada."_

-Coop…. ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?-

-¿Cerrar mis ojos? ¿Para qué?-

-Descuida, no es para nada malo.-

-Mmm…Esta bien- _"Confiando Coop en las palabras de su amigo, cerró sus ojos."_

 _"_ _Al verlo de esa manera, el corazón de Dennis comenzó a latir con rapidez, ya había besado a Coop antes, pero lo hizo con Coop mirándolo, Ahora que Coop tenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía una sensación muy diferente, poco a poco se fue aproximando a los labios de Coop hasta que consiguió darle un delicado beso."_

 _"_ _Al sentir algo suave presionando sus labios, Coop abrió sus ojos, y se impresiona al ver a Dennis besándolo… ¡De nuevo! Antes de que Coop pudiera separarse, Dennis se fue alejando, al quedar de frente los dos se miraron a los ojos. Dennis solo le sonrío y acariciando su mejilla se despidió."_ –Te veré mañana Coop…-

 _"_ _Coop no pudo responderle debido a la conmoción y solo observó cómo Dennis caminaba hacia su casa; sin embargo, de lo que no se percataron ni él su amigo es de un felino peculiar que los había estado observando desde el tejado."_

 _"_ _Al entrar a su casa, Coop aún se sentía contrariado, tanto que no escuchó cuando su papá preguntó por él."_

-¿Coop? ¿Eres tú?- _"Se asoma desde la cocina y ve a Coop parado en la puerta."_ -¡Coop!-

 _"_ _Coop reacciona al oír la voz de su papá más claramente."_ -¿Eh? …¡Ah! Si, soy yo papá, ya llegué-

-Que bien hijo, ya casi está lista la cena, ve a darte una ducha y después le dices a Millie que baje- _"Dijo su papá mientras regresaba a la cocina."_

-Está bien…- _"Coop empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando a mitad de camino se encuentra al Sr Gato mirándolo realmente molesto."_ -¿Y tú que miras fenómeno lampiño?-

 _"_ _Ante tal comentario, el Sr Gato le empezó a gruñir ferozmente. Coop lo miró igual de molesto."_ – ¡Escúchame rata con alopecia, hoy no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos, tuve un día muy… pesado como para desgastarme por tus berrinches!- _"Terminando de decir esto, Coop pasa justo al lado de él, sin importarle la mirada feroz de su rival."_

 _"_ _Mientras comenzaba a bañarse, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día, el enojo de Christian, el accidente con el automóvil, el beso de Dennis… Llegado a este último recuerdo, llevó su mano hacia sus labios."_ –"Yo…realmente… no tenía ni idea que Dennis me…viera de otra forma….pero…debo admitir que ese…beso, fue muy diferente a comparación de los de….Christian"- Pensaba Coop, y al soltar ese nombre en su mente, dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro. –"¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí? ¿Acaso yo solo seré su burla?"- _"Coop se quedó inmóvil por un instante, luego pensó"_ –"No…mejor dicho…el idiota soy yo, por dejarme…influenciar por ese sujeto…Es decir, él aún debe estar molesto, y apuesto a que no le importa si me mortifica que me preocupe por él o no…Seguro él ahora esté en su departamento, sin hacer nada…y sin planear llamarme…o mandarme un mensaje…o…"- _"Coop podía sentir como su decepción se hacía cada vez más grande cada que se imaginaba la indiferencia de Christian, también se percataba del gran nudo en la garganta que se iba formando. Decidió ponerle un alto a esos pensamientos y concentrarse solo en el ruido del agua de la regadera que caía sobre él, dejando una ola de completa relajación, lo cual era lo que le hacía falta después de tan largo día."_

 _"_ _Al cabo de un momento, ya se encontraba en la mesa cenando con su familia, mientras el Sr Gato no le quitaba la mirada de encima."_

-Y bien…- _"Comenzó a hablar su papá."_ -¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-

-¡Muy bien Papi!- _"Exclamó Millie emocionada"_ –La profesora me dijo que podría ser la elegida para participar en un concurso de poesía-

-¡Oh, muy bien princesa! Pues solo necesitas esforzarte para que puedan elegirte- _"Su papá dirige la mirada hacia Coop que con mucho esfuerzo lograba comer. Lo miró con curiosidad y con voz tenue le preguntó."_ -¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿No te gustó la cena?-

 _"_ _Sin dejar de mirar su plato, Coop le respondió"_ –No papá, la cena está bien…-

-¿Entonces qué te sucede? Te veo decaído-

 _"_ _Coop no supo que responder al respecto, sabía que no le contaría lo del casi accidente… ¡Y mucho menos lo del beso con Dennis!"_

-Seguro está así por su pelea.- _"Exclamó Millie mientras Coop la voltea a ver rápidamente."_

-¿Una pelea? ¿Tuviste una pelea Coop?- _"Preguntó su papá realmente asombrado"_

-¡No, claro que no!- _"Exclamó Coop nervioso"_

-¡No mientas Coop! ¡Toda la escuela se enteró de tu pelea con Dennis!- _"Le contestó Millie."_

-¡¿Con Dennis?!- _"La sorpresa de su papá no paraba de aumentar."_

-Eso no…..Bueno…si discutí con él pero… ¡no fue nada grave!- _"Exclamó Coop mientras veía algo molesto a su hermana."_

-Bueno, aunque no haya sido algo grave, me parece increíble escuchar que tuviste una pelea con tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué ocurrió hijo?- _"Su papá lo mira con detenimiento."_

 _"_ _Coop suspira un poco, se queda un momento callado para poder ordenar en su mente la explicación que le daría a su papá, sin que llegara a sonar demasiado extraña."_ –Bueno…es que….Dennis se molestó porque…amm…porque sentía que le…prestaba más atención a Christian…- _"Éste último nombre Coop lo sacó apenas como un susurro."_

-Oh vaya. Bueno, ¿y por qué Dennis creería algo así?- _"Le preguntó su papá reamente confundido."_

-¡¿Acaso ya te acercas más a Christian Coop?!- _"Le preguntó Millie emocionada."_

-¡No!...Bueno, un poco, ¡pero no he dejado de lado a Dennis!-

-Y si eres tan cercano a Christian ¡¿por qué no lo invitaste a cenar eh?!- _"Preguntó Millie tomándolo de la manga de su pijama."_

-¡Suéltame Millie! No sé por qué habría de invitarlo…- _"Le dijo Coop molesto mientras apartaba su brazo de Millie."_

-Tu hermano tiene razón Millie….Está bien que esté fomentando una nueva amistad con Christian, pero no por eso debe presionarlo a reunirse todo el tiempo.- _"Le explicó su papá tranquilamente."_

-Pero apuesto a que a Christian le encantaría cenar con nosotros papi….Recuerda que vive sólo.- _"Le dijo Millie para tratar de convencerlo. Al oírla, el rostro del Sr Gato se ilumina por una idea, la cual lo hace salir corriendo de la cocina."_

 _"_ _Coop se queda pensando en lo dicho por Millie, y en su mente se forma la imagen de Christian cenando solo en su departamento. Esa idea hace que sienta lástima por él un instante; pero inmediatamente recuerda lo que Christian le hizo esa mañana en el armario de escobas y prefiere dejar de recordarlo."_

-Aun así hija.- _"Continuo hablando su papá."_ –No podemos invitarlo simplemente porque se sienta solo. Quizá así decidió vivir, sabía a lo que se atenía al venir a estudiar a esta ciudad. Ahora, con respecto a Dennis…- _"Voltea a ver a Coop y éste levanta la vista hacia él."_ –No tienes por qué angustiarte hijo, amistades van, amistades llegan. Con esto no quiero decir que la amistad entre Dennis y tú vaya a llegar a su fin; al contrario, deja que por si solo se vaya dando cuenta si puede congeniar con Christian.-

-¿Y si no lo hacen papá?- _"La voz de Coop salió con un toque de preocupación."_

-Bueno, tú no podrás obligarlos a que sean amigos si ellos no lo desean. Lo que a ti te correspondería hacer es ser amable con ambos, para darles la confianza de que, pase lo que pase, estás de parte de los dos.- _"Le sonríe."_

 _"_ _Coop voltea hacia su plato. Por una parte las palabras de su papá lo reconfortan, pero por otra, lo dejan igual de confundido que en un principio; ya que si todo fuera por la cuestión de la amistad, no habría ningún problema, pero ahora Coop sabía que existía algo más allá de eso, algo que quizá, ni aun pudiendo contárselo, su papá fuera capaz de ayudarlo a resolver."_

 _"_ _El silencio que se había generado fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta."_

-¿Quién será a esta hora?- _"Se preguntó su papá"_

-Quizá sea la viaja señora Manson- _"Opinó Coop."_

-¿Le hiciste algo de nuevo hijo?-

-¡Claro que no! Hace años que no la hago molestar…Ella ya me odia por costumbre.-

-¡Exageras Coop!, la señora Manson es alguien muy amable…..Iré a abrir- _"Dijo Millie mientras se levantaba de su silla y se encaminaba a la puerta."_

 _"_ _Coop se concentró en seguir comiendo. Decidió que por el día de hoy ya era suficiente de estar pensando en Christian…."_

-¡CHRISTIAN!- _"Gritó Millie emocionada."_

-¡PFFFFFFF!- _"Al oír tal nombre, Coop escupió un chorro de agua que apenas había ingerido."_ -¡Cof, cof, cof!-

-No seas grosero Coop- _"Le dijo su papá."_ –Así que si lo habías invitado eh…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Te lo hubiera dicho!- _"Le exclamó Coop mientras se limpiaba la boca."_ -"¡¿Pero qué rayos hace aquí?!"- _"Empezó a pensar Coop, ya no sabía si sentirse nervioso o molesto."_

-Buenas noches señor Burtonberger…- _"Saludó Christian inclinando su cabeza. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Coop y con una voz más tenue lo saludó de igual forma."_ –Buenas noches Coop.-

 _"_ _Al oírlo, Coop no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo su espalda. Lentamente levantó su vista hacia él y pudo ver como Millie estaba tomándolo del brazo y lo miraba encantada."_

-¿No que no lo habías invitado Coop?- _"Le preguntó Millie."_

-¡Ya le dije a papá que no lo invité yo! ¿Y además por qué lo invitaría a ver tu cursi pijama…?-

 _"_ _Millie se separó de Christian y miró su propia vestimenta, su pijama rosa con corazones de colores y sus pantuflas de unicornio. Después comenzó a sonrojarse"_ -¡Oh cielos!-

 _"_ _Coop soltó una pequeña risa, como si un plan que estuviera tramando se hubiera cumplido. Al verlo Christian tomó la mano de Millie, se acercó a su rostro y con una sonrisa le dijo."_ –Descuida Millie…Yo creo que te ves muy adorable.-

 _"_ _Tanto ella como Coop vieron sorprendidos a Christian. Millie se veía aún más sonrojada que en un principio."_

-… ¿En serio…. tú lo crees….Christian…?- _"Le preguntó con una tímida voz y agachando la mirada."_

-Por supuesto, tal como una princesa.- _"Le respondió Christian besando su mano."_

 _"_ _Millie soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Coop podía sentir como el enojo invadía sus pensamientos, estando a punto de doblar el tenedor que sujetaba con su mano."_

-Bueno Christian…- _"La voz de su papá hizo reaccionar a los tres."_ -¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas hora?-

-¡Oh cierto! Lamento no haber llamado antes, pero necesitaba ver a Coop- _"Al oírlo, Coop se giró a verlo rápidamente."_

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Todo bien?- _"Le preguntó su papá."_

-Sí, es solo que necesitaba su ayuda para una tarea…De historia.-

 _"_ _Coop estaba seguro que no quería estar cerca de él, no lo quería en su casa, así que decidió seguirle el juego para intentar que se fuera."_ -¿Tarea de historia? Pero si mañana no nos toca esa materia…Además, creía que la habías entendido perfectamente.-

 _"_ _Christian no tardó en adivinar sus intenciones, y no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil."_ –Sí, lo sé, y creí que lo había entendido, pero cuando la estuve leyendo, me fue confundiendo más y más….Ya sabes que a veces el profesor no puede explicarse con claridad.-

-Pero si te la pasaste participando casi en toda la clase.-

-Sí, pero en la tarea ya no me resultó tan fácil….Hasta yo puedo cometer errores.-

-¿A sí? Los demás no tienen esa impresión tuya…en especial las chicas.- _"Esto último lo soltó como un susurro apenas susceptible para Christian."_

-Pues los demás creo que se equivocan, no soy alguien diferente de ellos.-

-¡Oh vamos Coop! Ya deja de hacerte del rogar y ayúdalo con su tarea….Ya es un milagro que alguien te pida ayuda a ti para algo de la escuela.- _"Le espetó Millie."_

-¡Oh si claro! ¡Seguro que si te pidiera ayuda a ti con gusto lo haces!- _"Le contestó Coop con ironía."_

-¡Lo haría si él me lo pidiera!- _"Le responde Millie molesta."_

-¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Christian no tiene por qué sentirse incómodo por sus peleas de hermanos!- _"Les llamó la atención su papá."_

 _"_ _Coop y Millie se quedaron callados, a Christian no se le ocurría más que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió un tema."_ –Está bien Coop…tienes razón…no vine por ayuda para la tarea….-

 _"_ _Coop se giró hacia él, mientras Christian seguía hablando."_ –Yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas…-

-¿Cómo me encontraba con respecto a qué?- _"Le preguntó Coop con curiosidad."_

-Pues…con lo ocurrido el día de hoy…-

-¿A qué te refieres Christian?- _"Preguntó el papá de Coop."_

-Es que creí que Coop aún seguiría conmocionado…-

-Oh vamos Christian, no es para tanto…Como le acabo de decir a Coop, siempre existirán pequeños desacuerdos entre amigos, pero no es nada que no se pueda llegar a resolver.-

-¿Pelea entre amigos? ¿A qué se refiere?- _"Fingió Christian confusión."_

-Pues tu vienes a verlo por su pelea con Dennis ¿no?-

 _"_ _Christian volteó a ver a Coop y calmadamente le preguntó."_ –Coop…. ¿No se lo haz contado?-

 _"_ _Coop se puso algo nervioso. Creyó que Christian se refería a lo que había entre ellos."_ -¿So…Sobre…qué?-

-¡Sobre lo de tu casi accidente de esta tarde!- _"Coop abrió sus ojos con asombro al oír a Christian mencionar ese suceso."_

 _"_ _Su papá se levantó como resorte."_ ¡¿Un accidente?! ¡¿Tuviste un accidente Coop?!-

 _"_ _Coop lo miró sorprendido."_ -¡No papá! No pasó nada….Solo a un auto al parecer no le pusieron el freno de mano y…-

-¡¿Y casi te atropella?!-

-¡No! Dennis y yo…-

-¡¿Y Dennis también?! ¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Eso no debiste habérmelo ocultado! ¿Qué tal si te ocurría algo?-

-¡Lo lamento papá!-

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Habla!-

 _"_ _Coop agachó la mirada avergonzado."_ –Porque…no quería que te preocuparas…-

-¿Y cómo no iba a preocuparme por algo así?- _"Lo miró su papá. Después soltó un gran suspiro y se acercó a él, de pronto, ante la sorpresa de Coop, su papá lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró."_ –Hijo, no sabría qué hacer si te perdiera…Ya perdí a tu madre y…yo…no soportaría…una pérdida más-

 _"_ _Ante tales palabras, a Coop se le resbalaron unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas y le devolvió el abrazo a su papá. Christian miraba la escena con detenimiento, y por un instante, dentro de él, surgió el deseo de querer tener a Coop entre sus brazos, ser él quien lo consolara, quien le diera alivio."_

 _"_ _Después de un rato, Coop y su papá se soltaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron." –Bueno hijo, será mejor que empiece a recoger la mesa…-_

-Descuida papá, yo lo haré- _"Le sugirió Coop"_

-¿En serio hijo?-

-Si papá-

-Y yo me podría quedar a ayudarlo señor Burtonberger- _"Le comentó Christian."_

 _"_ _Coop se giró rápidamente hacia él"_ -¿No tienes que irte ya a TU CASA Christian?-

-Descuida Coop, además, me siento responsable…No quería que tu papá se llevara esa impresión tan fuerte, fue mi error.- _"Dijo Christian con falsa vergüenza."_

-No te preocupes Christian, al contrario, gracias por demostrar el interés que tienes por el bienestar de mi hijo.-

-Como no tiene idea señor…- _"Mientras decía esto, Christian se giró hacia Coop y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora. Coop se sonrojó y rogaba en silencio que su papá no se haya dado cuenta."_

-¡En todo caso yo también les ayudo a recoger!- _"Se ofreció Millie rápidamente."_

-Está bien princesa, esta vez si te puedes quedar con ellos para ayudarles-

-¡Viva!- _"Celebró Millie y fue de nuevo a afianzarse del brazo de Christian. Éste se sorprendió pero no la apartó, Coop lo miró y soltó un pesado suspiro, se comenzaba a sentir irritado y no sabía la razón."_

-Muchas gracias Christian. Me retiro a descansar.- _"Dijo el señor Burtonberger mientras se dirigía a las escaleras."_

-Buenas noches- _"Contestaron los tres al unísono."_

-Bueno, empecemos a trabajar Christian- _"Exclamó Millie con voz melosa, la cual hizo enojar a Coop."_

-Está bien Millie, ¿Te parece que nosotros lavemos los trastes?- _"Le sugirió Christian."_

-¡Seguro Christian!- _"Le contestó Millie con mucha alegría y tomándolo del brazo lo llevó a la cocina."_

 _"_ _Al verlos, Coop no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en blanco. Él ya sabía que Millie era irritante, pero siempre supera sus expectativas. No comprendía porque ella se ponía tan feliz de ver a Christian, pero de lo que si estaba consciente es de que le molestaba que se mostrara tan cariñosa con él."_

-"Bueno, ni siquiera debería molestarme por eso, digo, si a Christian no le molesta tenerla de encimosa ya es cuestión de él, no mía."- _"Pensaba Coop mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa y los lleva a la cocina."_

 _"_ _En cuanto Coop dejaba los trastes en la cocina, llegaba a escuchar la plática tan animosa que tenían Millie y Christian, y al verlos por un momento pudo apreciar que se hablaran como si se conocieran de siempre. De pronto, existió un momento en el que Christian se comenzó a reír; Coop se quedó sorprendido, ya que no lo había escuchado reír antes, se veía tan relajado y su rostro adquiría un brillo sin igual. Al dirigir su mirada hacia Millie, Coop se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba sonrojada y que lo miraba con admiración. Cuando ésta se giró hacia Coop, cambió rotundamente su actitud."_

-¿Por qué me miras así Coop? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?-

 _"_ _Coop frunció el ceño y le respondió."_ –No Millie, no tienes monos, solo que pareces un tomate gigante con ojos de borrego a medio morir.-

 _"_ _Al oírlo Millie se sorprendió y cuando miró a Christian, se dio cuenta que él también la estaba mirando con atención, lo cual la hizo sonrojar aún más."_

-¡Eh….yo….yo…bueno…es que….- _"Millie no encontraba que decir para justificarse, y quedó en shock cuando Christian le dedicó una sonrisa. Millie se giró hacia Coop y le gritó."_ -¡ERES UN TONTO COOP!- _"Dicho esto, se salió corriendo de la cocina y se fue sin parar a su habitación."_

 _"_ _Al verla, Coop soltó una risa discreta, en cierto modo le alegró ponerla en vergüenza delante de Christian."_

-¿Sabes? Tú y Millie se parecen demasiado…-

 _"_ _No fue sino hasta escuchar la voz de Christian que Coop se dio cuenta que quedaban solo ellos en la cocina. Sin girarse a verlo le respondió."_ -¿A..A sí? ¿Por qué?-

 _"_ _Christian sonrió, se puso a espaldas de Coop e inclinándose un poco le susurró al oído."_ –En que los dos se sonrojan de la misma manera…-

 _"_ _Al sentirlo, Coop soltó un respingo y se giró rápidamente y tratando de no levantar mucho la voz le dijo."_ -¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!-

-¿Lo ves? Te acabas de sonrojar…- _"Le dijo Christian en tono burlón."_

 _"_ _Ante tal observación, Coop no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrir su rostro con sus manos."_ -¡Cállate! Conmigo no trates de hacerte el halagador…-

-¿El halagador?- _"Dijo Christian soltando una pequeña risa."_

-Sí, ya sabes, esa táctica que usas con Millie y con las demás para que te hagan caso… ¡O que se yo!- _"Le dijo Coop mientras trataba de alejarse de él."_

 _"_ _Conforme Coop avanzaba, Christian caminaba tras de él."_ -¿A qué te refieres con "las demás"?-

-¡¿Cómo que a quienes?! ¡Pues a todas las de la escuela claro está!- _"Exclamó Coop avanzando alrededor de la mesa."_

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?-

-¿Qué pasa? Pues…te la pasas diciéndoles que si son hermosas o que si tienen linda sonrisa o cosas así…- _"Coop se sentía irritado cada que repetía las palabras que le había escuchado a Christian decirle a las chicas que solían rodearlo en la escuela."_

-Todo eso lo digo por amabilidad…- _"Le explicaba Christian siguiéndolo."_

-¡Pues te pasas de amable con ellas!- _"Le exclamó Coop dando un golpe en la mesa."_

 _"_ _Christian lo miró atentamente, después de soltar una pequeña risa, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al interruptor de la luz."_ –Entiendo…Así que sugieres que debería ser menos amable con ellas….- _"Apaga la luz de la cocina."_ -…Y ser más amable con alguien más-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué apagaste la luz?- _"Preguntaba Coop mientras caminaba en reversa."_

 _"_ _Christian sonreía y lo miraba como un cazador que visualizaba a su presa, y con voz seductora le respondió."_ –Tranquilo Coop, ya entendí lo que quieres.-

-¿Lo que quiero? ¿Y tú como sabes lo que yo…? ¡Wooaa!- _"Coop no pudo terminar la frase debido a que tropezó con una silla, la cual lo hizo caer y quedar sentado en el suelo."_ -¡Auch! Eso dolió…-

 _"_ _Christian se acerca a él lentamente. Coop lo mira con nerviosismo y asombro combinados, poco a poco Christian acerca su mano derecha hacia su barbilla y la levanta un poco para que quede a la altura de sus ojos; sin dejar de sonreír."_ –Coop…Lo que tú quieres es…que deje de ser amable con las chicas…y que sea mucho más amable…contigo. ¿No es así?-

 _"_ _Al oír tales palabras, Coop comenzó a sonrojarse."_ -¿Pe…Pe….Pero qué di…diablos dices?!-

-¿No es lo que quieres?-

-¡Yo no….!-

-¿Acaso no te gusta que te alaguen?- _"Christian se acercaba poco a poco más a él."_

-Por supuesto que….-

-¿No es eso lo que se necesita para obtener tu atención?- _"Christian comenzaba a sentirse molesto ya que de la nada le llegaron recuerdos de Dennis cerca de Coop, sobretodo del abrazo que se habían dado."_

-¿Mi atención? ¿De qué estás hablando?- _"Coop se comenzaba a sentir aún más nervioso"_

-¿O es que acaso yo no soy lo suficiente para que me prestes atención?-. _"Dijo Christian mientras tomaba con firmeza el brazo izquierdo de Coop."_

-¡Christian me lastimas! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- _"Le dijo Coop mientras tomaba la mano de Christian que lo apretaba."_

 _"_ _Christian lo miró, después desvió la mirada y cerrando los ojos, soltó un suspiro y le dijo."_ -Yo….lo vi todo…-

 _"_ _Coop lo miró confundido."_ -¿Todo?... ¿Qué todo?-

 _"_ _Christian lo suelta y sin mirarlo le responde."_ –El incidente….lo pude ver todo…y oír también.-

 _"_ _Coop abrió sus ojos realmente impactado. Él ya sabía que Christian había sido testigo de todo ya que habían intercambiado sus miradas; lo que no llegó a imaginar es que también hubiera escuchado todo."_

-Te…te refieres a…-

-Si…..oí lo que le dijiste a Lawrence….- _"Christian dirigió su mirada hacia Coop, pero era fría, lo cual provocó que Coop sintiera un cosquilleo por su espalda."_

-Bueno…yo…Christian…eso fue…- _"No sabía que explicación dar….se quedó callado por un momento y después recordó lo que Christian había hecho con él esa mañana."_ –Un momento….No entiendo por qué me reclamas…. ¡no tienes derecho!- _"Ahora era Coop quien lo miraba directamente."_

-¿Pero qué dices?- _"Preguntó Christian confundido."_

-¡Lo que oíste! ¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme, sobretodo porque tu no fuiste nada justo conmigo!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¡No finjas Christian! Lo del armario de limpieza, el partido de soccer que nos hiciste a perder a propósito…-

-¡Esa no fue culpa mía! ¡Tú no sabes concentrarte!-

-¡No me cambies el tema! Y por último también está el hecho de venir a mi casa a preocupar a mi papá cuando no tenías tu nada que ver…Y después de todo eso…tu…solo…esperas…hacerte el….encantador conmigo y…y…- _"A Coop se le empezaba a quebrar la voz debido a una idea que empezó a inundar su mente."_ –Y…tu…solo esperas que yo…caiga ante ti…- _"Las lágrimas traicionaron a Coop y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas."_

 _"_ _Christian lo miró sorprendido, jamás imagino que lo haría llorar con pocas palabras."_ -¿Coop? ¿Qué tienes…?-

-¡Cállate! ¡Qué me ponga así es toda tu culpa!- _"Coop se trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas con su brazo derecho."_ –Desde que te conocí me han pasado cosas extrañas, incluso hasta Dennis cambia cuando estás tú cerca….Y francamente no sé qué hacer….Dices que entiendes lo que quiero….pero no es verdad.-

-Bueno… ¿y qué es lo que quieres entonces?- _"Le preguntó Christian con voz más tranquila."_

 _"_ _Sin dejar de llorar, Coop le dijo."_ –No puedo obligarlos…a que se lleven bien….solo quiero que…no me pongan en medio….de sus problemas…-

 _"_ _Christian suspiró y despejando el rostro de Coop le dijo."_ -¿Aún no lo entiendes verdad? No entiendes la razón por la cual no soporto a Lawrence…-

 _"_ _Sin decir una palabra, Coop negó con la cabeza. Christian se acercó a su oreja izquierda y le susurró."_ –Lawrence está enamorado de ti….-

 _"_ _Coop abrió sus ojos con asombro…Tenía esa idea en mente pero no podía creerlo o aceptarlo. Él seguía mirando a Dennis como su mejor amigo, no lo imaginaba como algo más….Pero a la vez se preguntaba… ¿Por qué a Christian si podía verlo de manera distinta? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir los brazos de Christian rodeando su cintura y acercándolo a él."_

-Chris…-

-Por eso Coop…..No puedo estar cerca de él….No puedo soportar que esté cerca de ti….porque….- _"Oculta su rostro en el cuello de Coop."_ -….No te quiero perder…-

 _"_ _Las lágrimas de Coop volvieron a escaparse por sus ojos, no podía creer que Christian pensara de esa manera…en ese momento solo estaba seguro de una cosa…no quería separarse de él, quería que en ese momento el tiempo dejara de correr para quedarse en sus brazos."_

-Christian…yo…-

 _"_ _Christian se separó y se quedaron frente a frente."_ –Coop…..no digas nada…- _"Dijo Christian mientras colocaba su pulgar en los labios de Coop y los acariciaba lentamente."_

 _"_ _Coop lo miró y solo susurró."_ -… ¿Me vas a besar…cierto?-

 _"_ _Christian soltó una pequeña risa, y sin dejar de acariciar sus labios le respondió."_ –Bueno, eso depende…-

-¿De qué?- _"Le preguntó Coop sonrojado."_

-De si quieres que lo haga-

 _"_ _Coop se quedó quieto por un instante, después poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos en señal de aprobación, estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para pedirle que lo hiciera"_

-Tomaré eso como un sí…- _"Dijo Christian sonriendo y lentamente fue acercándose a los labios de Coop para finalmente sellarlos con un delicado beso."_

 _"_ _Coop no tardó en llevar el ritmo suave de Christian, en ese momento no había otra cosa que le importara que no fuera seguir de esa manera con Christian, en su mente solo llegaban ideas de cuanto le gustaba él, lo mucho que comenzaba a disfrutar de sus besos, incluso de sus caricias. Poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, la lengua de Christian jugueteaba con la de Coop y éste le seguía el juego; de pronto pudo sentir que una mano de Christian comenzaba a deslizarse por debajo de pijama, acariciando su espalda y bajando hacia su cintura. Fue hasta entonces que Coop reaccionó y se dio cuenta del lugar donde se encontraban."_

-¡Christian…detente…no estamos en un lugar…apropiado!-

-¿Por qué no? Está oscuro y no hay nadie….solo es cuestión que bajes la voz.- _"Le sugirió Christian mientras se dedicaba a besar su cuello."_

-Mmm….Christian…no comprendes…. ¿qué tal si…mmmm…mi papá…baja?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tratas de decirme que no puedes contener tu voz?- _"Le susurró mientras le daba una pequeña mordida, dejándole una marca."_

 _"_ _Coop se estremeció y pero a la vez trataba de alejarlo."_ –Ahh~…..No…Christian…es solo que…si nos descubren…no sé qué…podría pasar…-

 _"_ _Christian se separó y lo miró directamente a sus ojos."_ -¿Qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?- _"Le sonríe seductoramente."_

 _"_ _Coop aparta la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que no podía sugerirle que se fueran a su habitación, ya que era seguro que los descubrirían."_ –Bueno…creo que lo mejor será que nos…detengamos.-

-¿Detenernos?...Pero…apenas habíamos comenzado, no podemos parar.-

-¡Al contrario Christian! Es más fácil si nos detenemos ahora.- _"Le dijo Coop mientras se separaba de él."_ –Además, eso es otra cosa que no me agrada de ti-

-¿Qué cosa?- _"Le preguntó Christian contrariado."_

-Pues que…pareciera que…me trataras cómo… tú…objeto de…placer.- _"Le reclamó Coop mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se giraba hacia otro lado."_

 _"_ _Sin dejar su expresión de confusión, Christian le preguntó."_ -¿Objeto…de…placer?-

 _"_ _Coop se giró a verlo bruscamente."_ -¡Ay por Dios! ¡Ya sabes a que me refiero Christian!-

-Amm… No Coop…la verdad no sé de qué hablas…- _"Respondió Christian mientras se encogía de hombros."_

 _"_ _Coop golpeó su frente y son dejar de mirar a Christian, soltó de golpe lo que trataba de decir."_ -¡Que solo me buscas cuando tienes ganas de tener sexo!-

 _"_ _Christian se quedó boquiabierto, pues no imaginó que Coop le dijera algo como eso de forma tan explícita. Ante tal revelación, Christian no encontraba que decir."_ -No….Coop…bueno…eso no es lo que….amm….este….la verdad es que…-

-¿Te atreverás a negarlo?- _"Ahora Coop era quien lo miraba detenidamente a los ojos."_

 _"_ _Christian retrocedió un poco."_ -¡No!...Pero es que no…no lo veo yo así…-

-¡Ajá claro! ¿Y entonces que es eh? Ni siquiera podemos decir que sea normal…-

-¿No lo es?-

-¡No, porque ambos somos hombres y además ni siquiera somos…!- _"Coop dejó la frase a medias."_

-No somos… ¿qué?- _"Le preguntó Christian acercándose un poco a él."_

-Bueno…no somos…ya sabes…- _"Coop comenzaba a sentirse realmente avergonzado."_

-No Coop, no lo sé. Y menos lo sabré sino me lo dices.-

 _"_ _Coop agachó la mirada mientras en su mente se decía."-_ -"¡Es tan cruel! Él sabe perfectamente a que me estoy refiriendo y se hace el ignorante solo para que YO se lo diga…. ¡No puedo creerlo!"-

 _"_ _Christian lo miraba con confusión y en su mente comentaba."_ –"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no hemos hecho las cosas bien? Creí que estaría conforme con recibir atención y contacto íntimo, pero si eso no le es suficiente… ¿entonces que espera que haga?"-

 _"_ _Coop tomó una onda respiración y aun sin mirarlo y con apenas un susurro le dijo."_ –Ni siquiera…somos…novios.-

 _"_ _Christian se acercó más a él."_ -¿Perdón? No pude escucharte…-

-¡Dije que ni siquiera somos novios! ¡No estamos saliendo! ¡No tenemos un romance oficial! ¿Ya me entendiste?- _"Le dijo Coop exasperado."_

 _"_ _Christian abrió sus ojos con asombro y solo se limitó a decir."_ –Amm… ¿No lo estamos?-

 _"_ _Coop lo miró y el sonrojo que se comenzaba a formar, se le desvaneció por completo."_ -¿Por qué lo dices cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo?-

-Bueno, porque creí que lo era…- _"Le respondió Christian con toda tranquilidad."_

 _"_ _Coop lo mira con molestia."_ -¿Lo hiciste obvio por…?-

 _-_ La noche que pasamos juntos….Y por los besos _.- "Le contesta Christian."_

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, Coop se levanta lentamente del suelo seguido por la mirada de Christian."_

-¿Coop? ¿Y ahora que tienes?- _"Se levanta Christian sin dejar de verlo."_

 _"_ _Dándole la espalda y concentrando su vista en la puerta de cristal de la cocina, le dice en voz baja."_ –Christian…. ¿Podrías irte ya a tu casa?-

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué?- _"Le pregunta Christian asombrado."_

-Porque…Ya es tarde…- _"Le respondió Coop sin aun mirarlo."_

 _"_ _Christian camina y se pone delante de él, al mirarlo puede ver que Coop tiene su vista perdida en un punto fijo que es el patio."_ –Coop… ¿Qué ocurre?-

 _"_ _Lentamente, Coop levanta su vista hacia Christian y le susurra."_ –Tú dices que saber lo que yo quiero…pero no te has dado cuenta del todo…-

-¿Te refieres al tema de los….novios?-

 _"_ _Coop susurra y dándose la media vuelta dice."_ –Te acompaño a la puerta.- _"Comienza a caminar."_

-Coop aguarda…- _"Lo detiene Christian tomándolo del hombro izquierdo."_ –Dime… ¿Qué necesitas para convencerte que para mí somos…novios?-

 _"_ _Agachando la cabeza, pero sin voltear a verlo, Coop le respondió."_ –Que entiendas la diferencia de novios y…amigos con derecho.- _"Se zafa ligeramente del agarre de Christian y se encamina hacia la puerta."_

 _"_ _La confusión de Christian no hace más que aumentar, y sigue a Coop con la mirada y ve cuando él abre la puerta."_ –Amigos… ¿Con que?-

 _"_ _Levantando la vista y con una mirada decaída junto con una lágrima rodando en su mejilla, Coop solo dice."_ –Buenas noches Christian…-

-¿Coop?- _"Christian se queda de pie en la sala,"_

-Buenas noches…- _"Coop hace un ademán con su mano izquierda invitando a Christian a salir."_

 _"_ _Sin apartar su mirada de él, Christian se encamina a la salida y justo a unos pasos de salir, se detiene frente a Coop, acaricia su mejilla, se acerca poco a poco a su rostro, y cuando está a unos centímetros cerca de los labios de Coop, éste se gira hacia otro lado. Al notar tal gesto, Christian suelta un suspiro ligero y aparta su mano del rostro de Coop."_ –Buenas noches Coop…- _"Dicho esto, Christian sale de la casa."_

 _"_ _Coop cierra lentamente la puerta, sube las escaleras con la misma velocidad, y al llegar a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y recargándose en ella se deja caer despacio hasta que sus brazos quedan apoyados en sus rodillas y sobre estos, Coop posa su frente, comenzando a dejar que su mente se formule ciertas preguntas."_ –"¿Es así como me ve Christian? ¿Soy solo un amigo con derechos? ¿Una persona con la cual él descarga su energía sexual? O peor aún… ¿Solo juega conmigo?"- _"Pensamientos como éstos inundaban la mente de Coop, y en silencio, comenzó a llorar debido al gran peso que comenzaba a sentir en su corazón."_

 _"_ _Mientras tanto, Christian miraba desde afuera la ventana que daba al cuarto de Coop hacia la calle, y sentía una extraña presión en su pecho, y esa presión aumentaba al recordar el cómo Coop lo había mirado hace unos instantes."_ –"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer yo?"- _"Sin apartar su mirada de la ventana de Coop, continuaba pensando."_ –"¿Qué más necesito hacer para que me crea?... Pero aún más que eso… ¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de que me crea, de que me escuche?...y sobretodo…de que me deje estar a su lado"-

 ** _Holi a todos! Feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes, todo! Ya se que me ausente demasiaaaaado tiempo, pero de igual forma espero y ustedes no me hayan olvidado y menos a esta historia que ustedes han permitido que continué en pie. Créanme que uno de mis propósitos de este año es ya no perderme tanto y actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que este capítulo nuevo compense un poco la laaaarga espera y el próximo capítulo espero que no tarde mucho en hornearse jeje.  
Pues espero y les haya gustado y espero ansiosa sus comentarios y aportaciones! Matta ne!_**


	5. Lejos De Ti

_"_ _Las luces se encuentran apagadas en una habitación donde el piso se encuentra cubierto por pétalos de rosa y también hay unas veladoras rojas que rodean la cama. Sobre ésta se aprecian las figuras de dos amantes quienes estaban entregándose el uno al otro. Uno de ellos de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba disfrutando de las caricias y besos que le proporcionaba el otro sujeto de cabello morado."_

-Coop…- _"Dejó escapar el otro en su susurro."_

-Christian….- _"Le respondió mientras trataba de apegarse más a él y sentir más de su cuerpo. "_ –Christian….en verdad…me amas…. ¿verdad?-

 _"_ _Ante tal pregunta, Christian lo mira con ese hermoso par de perlas que han hipnotizado a Coop desde el principio."_ – ¿Cómo dices?-

-Si…dije…que tú en verdad me amas, ¿no es así?- _"Le reiteró Coop con la más tierna de sus sonrisas."_

 _"_ _Christian agachó la mirada y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de burla, dejando escapar una muy pequeña y fría risa."_ -¿Yo? ¿Amarte?-

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, la sonrisa de Coop se desvaneció por completo."_ -¿Christian?-

 _"_ _Christian levanta su mirada y en su rostro solo se expresaba la burla, de manera fría a su vez irónica con un tono de voz muy áspero."_ –En realidad… ¿llegaste a pensar que yo amaría a alguien como tú?-

 _"_ _Coop abrió mucho sus ojos y se iba apartando poco a poco de él."_ –Bueno, se supone, porque de otra manera tú no…-

-¿No haría algo como esto con nadie más?- _"Lo mira directamente a los ojos, lo cual hace que Coop empiece a experimentar lo que miedo hacia Christian. Está por levantarse y salir pero Christian es más rápido y lo derriba boca abajo."_ -¡Ahh!...¡Christian suéltame!-

-Oh no Coop, en algo tienes razón, solo hago este tipo de cosas contigo…- _"Se acerca a su oído para susurrarle con voz tenebrosa."_ -…Porque tienes un culo tan delicioso, como ningún otro que haya sentido….Eres el juguete perfecto.- _"Le muerde con firmeza el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que hace gemir a Coop, por dolor."_

-¡Ahhhh! Christian… ¿Qué te pasa?...Tú no eres así…- _"El miedo había llegado a invadir las cuerdas vocales de Coop."_

-Al contrario Coop….así es como soy realmente, y además ya tengo lo que quiero contigo…- _"Acomoda su miembro en el trasero de Coop."_

 _"_ _Coop al sentirlo abre los ojos con verdadero pánico, ya que aún Christian no lo había preparado."_ -¡No, Christian…alto!-

-¿Sabes por qué lo digo…?- _"Empieza a acomodar la cabeza de su miembro."_

-¡Christian, en serio, para!- _"Le suplicaba Coop inútilmente."_

-Porque solo me sirves…. ¡Para coger!- _"Dicho esto y sin más se introduce en Coop de una estocada fuerte y precisa, lo cual a Coop lo hace exclamar de dolor."_

-¡AHHH! ¡CHRISTIAN SÁCALO!- _"Sin prestarle atención Christian comienza a moverse."_ -¡NO, CHRISTIAN, PÁRA, POR FAVOR!- _"Las lágrimas de Coop se empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas cual cascada y su miedo se combinaba con el dolor."_

-Esto…te…gusta… ¿no…Coop?.. Vamos…si tanto me amas…se buen chico…y hazme venir…toda la noche…- _"Le decía Christian con la misma voz tenebrosa."_

 _"_ _Coop apretaba sus puños mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que Christian parara, que lo soltara, siendo sus peticiones ignoradas."_ –"¿Qué le está pasando? Él no es Christian…Christian no habla así y mucho menos me trataría de esta manera…."- _"Era todo lo que Coop podía pensar en esos momentos."_

 _"_ _En cuanto Christian se venía, no dejaba descansar a Coop, ya que solo se salía por un momento para que Coop se vaciara y de manera muy pronta, se introducía en él otra vez, continuando con su tortura sin importarle cuanto Coop llorara o suplicara por que se detuviera. No tenía como escapar, no había quien lo rescatara, solo en esa habitación, lo que había comenzado como una velada romántica se había convertido en una ceremonia sexual tormentosa…."_

.

.

.

 _"_ _Antes de que sonara el despertador, Coop se incorpora como resorte en su cama, tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor: miraba incrédulo a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraba solo en su habitación la cual seguía a oscuras debido a las cortinas cerradas."_

-¿Un sueño?... ¿Solo fue... un sueño?- _"Se limpiaba Coop el sudor de su frente cuando se quedó quieto recordando aquel sueño, bajo su mano a sus caderas y soltó un pesado suspiro._ –No… más bien…fue una pesadilla…- _"Lentamente se levantó de su cama y abrió las cortinas, dejando que entraran un poco los rayos del amanecer, cuando de pronto a su mente llegó la imagen del rostro del Christian de su sueño, ese Christian tan frío y cruel; y sin sentirlo, Coop comenzó a llorar dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y cubriendo su rostro."_ -¡No quiero!...No quiero llegar…a verlo así….o que me diga…esas palabras tan crueles…¡no quiero que duela más…de lo que me duele ahora.-

 _"_ _Después de un rato, luego de haberse bañado y arreglado para ir a la escuela, bajó para desayudar con su papá y Millie, quiso disimular su estado de ánimo pero le resultaba imposible, ya que su papá no tardó en preguntar."_

-¿Qué ocurre hijo? ¿Tuviste una mala noche?-

 _"_ _Millie y el Sr Gato se voltearon para verlo."_ -¡Es cierto Coop! Estás peor que uno de esos zombis adolescentes que salen en las series de televisión…- _"Se levanta Millie de su asiento y se acerca a Coop, mirando atentamente a su rosto."_ –Me atrevo a decir que tienes ojeras en las ojeras…-

 _"_ _Por primera vez, Coop no le siguió el pleito a Millie, solo dirigió su mirada a otro lado"_ –Si…quizá tengas razón…-

 _"_ _Millie se sorprendió de oír a su hermano dándole la razón, eso la hizo comprender inmediatamente que algo en él no estaba bien."_ -¿Coop? …. ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no reaccionas así normalmente.-

 _"_ _Coop la miró y yendo a sentarse le respondió."_ –No es nada, estoy bien.-

 _"_ _Su papá, guiado por su propio instinto, sin mirar a Coop le dice"_ –Bueno hijo, ese comportamiento para nada es típico de ti, así que definitivamente algo te pasa…- _"Da un sorbo a su café."_ –Me atrevo a decir que tuviste una pesadilla que la sentiste muy real.-

 _"_ _Coop abre sus ojos realmente sorprendido, pues nunca imaginó lo acertado que podía estar su papá en ocasiones. Su papá levanta un poco la vista hacia él dejando la tasa en la mesa."_

-¿Acerté?-

 _"_ _Coop sin responderle aparta la mirada y comienza a probar su desayuno….Después de un momento asiente solo con la cabeza."_

-Oh, ya veo…. ¿Fue una pesadilla sobre lo que pasó ayer con Christian?-

 _"_ _Coop empieza a toser al oír tales palabras de su papá y se gira a verlo, de nuevo con sorpresa."_ -¿A qué te refieres?- _"Coop se puso nervioso, pues empezó a pensar que su papá de casualidad hubiera escuchado de lo que hablaban…o peor aún…que los hubiera visto."_

-Si hijo, sobre que vino a decirme sobre lo del accidente…-

 _"_ _Coop relaja su cuerpo realmente aliviado, soltando un discreto suspiro."_ –Si papá, algo así…-

-Oh Coop…..No te mortifiques ya por ello, si, tuviste mucha suerte en que no te pasara nada, pero sé que lo impulsivo aún lo llevas en ti, ya que así has sido desde niño, pero de alguna manera, esa impulsividad y temple te ayudó esta vez.-

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?-

-Bueno, pues, te alejaste del peligro, de aquello que te amenazaba.-

-Ah vaya…entiendo, supongo que tienes razón-

-Y créeme que en ocasiones, ese tipo de actitudes ayudan también mucho en relación a la convivencia con los demás.-

 _"_ _Al escuchar esto, Coop sintió una gran curiosidad."_ -¿Con la convivencia con los demás? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno hijo, en ocasiones, te encuentras con personas que al estar cerca de ellas sientes que no te están llevando a algo bueno, entonces esa sensación de sentir el peligro, te advierte de alguna manera que se trata de una persona tóxica de la cual te debes alejar-

-¿Personas tóxicas?- _"La curiosidad de Coop crecía cada vez más."_

-¿O sea que son personas con veneno papi?- _"Preguntó Millie mientras sacaba la comida del Sr Gato de la alacena."_

-Algo así hija….Pero su veneno se concentra en sus palabras; en l que te dicen para convencerte de que hagas lo que ellas te pidan.-

 _"_ _Coop se quedó en silencio y a su mente llegaron todas aquellas palabras que Christian le ha dicho para de alguna manera convencerlo de que él lo amaba y terminara acostándose con él. Coop bajó su mano izquierda hacia su pierna y discretamente formó un puño lleno de rabia, ya que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la clase de persona que era Christian."_

 _"_ _En ese momento hace su llegada el Sr Gato a la cocina, se detiene al pasar al lado de Coop y al ver la expresión que éste tenía se sorprendió y no se movía de donde estaba."_

-¡Buenos días Sr Gato! ¿Ya tienes hambre? ¡Ven por tus Friskibits de pescado!.- _"Lo llamó Millie y hasta ese instante Coop se percató de la presencia del gato. Lo miró y después regresó a su desayuno. El Sr Gato se impresionó de que Coop no le respondiera con algún insulto como normalmente lo hacía, sin perderlo de vista se encamina donde Millie le había hablado."_

 _"_ _Después de terminar de desayunar, Coop subió a cepillarse los dientes, aún se encontraba enojado por lo que su papá le había ayudado a descubrir."_ -"Así que eso lo explica todo, Christian solo estaba usando sus palabras llenas de veneno para terminar enredándome y que yo cediera a su voluntad…..Pero ahora…ya sé lo que tengo que hacer."- _"Pensaba Coop y en ese momento tomó una decisión, sabía que sería difícil, pero era algo que ya necesitaba hacer."_

 _"_ _Bajó a la sala, se despidió de su papá y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando salió de la casa una voz conocida lo detuvo en el camino."_

-¡Coop!-

 _"_ _Coop se detuvo, dio la media vuelta y pudo ver a Dennis caminando hacia él. De pronto a Coop se le vino a la mente la imagen de Dennis besándolo la noche anterior y eso le hizo sonrojar."_

-"¡Oh no! ¿Cómo se supone que deba mirarlo ahora? Quizá si no lo menciono él tampoco….y tan amigos como siempre."-

 _"_ _Al acercarse Dennis, Coop trató de mostrarle una sonrisa tranquila."_ –Buenos días Dennis….- ¿Listo para irnos?-

 _"_ _Dennis se sonrojó al ver sonreír a Coop, ya que él también recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior."_ –Emm…hola Coop…seguro…ya…vámonos…- _"Y comenzó a avanzar."_

 _"_ _Coop lo miró con sorpresa, ya que se imaginó que Dennis estaba igual de confundido que él. Soltó un suspiro y trató de seguirlo, sin percatarse de que no era el único que había comenzado a avanzar."_

 _"_ _Por un buen tramo del camino, ambos iban muy callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos, pues no sabían cómo actuar o qué decir."_

-Cielos, ésta atmósfera entre nosotros me resulta muy incómoda y pesada….De por sí no me siento con muchos ánimos de asistir a la escuela y con Dennis actuando así…Me da la sensación que será un largo día".- _"Pensaba Coop."_

-"¡Oh vaya! Ahora me siento raro estando junto a Coop, digo, ayer fui yo quien se dejó llevar por el momento, eso lo sé, quizá esa es la razón por la que me siento tan incómodo. ¿Qué idea tendrá ahora Coop de mí?"- _"Voltea a ver a Coop discretamente."_ –"Ni siquiera sé en qué punto estos sentimientos por él me han surgido…"- _Se sonroja ligeramente."_ –"Pero de alguna forma….él sentirme así por él…por una parte me hace sentir culpable…pero por otra realmente me alegra que sea él a quien pueda entregar estos sentimientos, y esta segunda razón tiene mayor peso que la primera."- _"Vuelve a mirar al frente y suelta un suspiro."_

 _"_ _Ante tan reacción, Coop se gira para verlo."_ -¿Qué pasa Dennis?-

 _"_ _Dennis se sorprende ya que se sentía descubierto."_ -¡Oh! No…Nada Coop, todo bien, je je- _"Le explica con una risa nerviosa y sin voltear a verlo."_

 _"_ _Coop no le quita la mirada de encima."_ –"Oh no, ¿ahora a Dennis ya no le gustará estar cerca de mí por lo que pasó ayer?"- _"Se detiene"_ –"Tengo que aclararlo todo de una vez"-

 _"_ _Dennis al ver que Coop se detiene él hace lo mismo."_ -¿Qué pasa Coop? ¿Estás bien?-

 _"_ _Coop agachando la mirada le responde."_ –No Dennis….No estoy del todo bien…-

 _"_ _Dennis se acerca cautelosamente a él."_ -¿Qué pasa Coop? ¿Qué ocurre?-

 _"_ _Coop aprieta las azas de su mochila con fuerza, ya que los nervios se empiezan a apoderar de él."-_ Bueno….Dennis….es sobre….amm…..yo…-

 _"_ _Denis se para justo frente a él y termina lo que supone Coop quiere decir."_ -¿Sobre el beso de anoche?-

 _"_ _Coop aprieta sus ojos, ya que no espero que Dennis fuera quien lo dedujera."_ …-

 _"_ _Dennis pone una expresión que denota su vergüenza"_ –Descuida Coop…si no quieres que recordemos lo sucedido yo puedo hacerlo…Borrón y cuenta nueva como dicen por ahí-

 _"_ _Al escuchar a Dennis, Coop recordó la confesión que Christian le había hecho la noche anterior, y sabía que no podía dejarlo pasar así de fácil."_ –"No, no puedo permitir que simplemente lo olvide…Ya que si él conserva esos sentimientos por mi…debo ser claro con él…"- _"Pensaba Coop."_

 _"_ _Al ver que Coop no respondía Dennis puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de éste y le empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello."_

-Dennis….yo…- _"Al sentir la suave caricia de Dennis, Coop comenzó a sentirse vulnerable, ya que se le vino a la mente que ese tipo de atenciones le gustaría recibir de otra persona, y lo hacían sentir culpable por no poder ver a Dennis con los mismos ojos con que él lo veía."_ –Dennis….yo….- _"Y sin planearlo sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar."_

 _"_ _Ante tal reacción Dennis alejó su mano y lo miró asustado."_ –"¿Pero qué he hecho? ¿Acaso Coop ya no querrá que lo vuelva a tocar de nuevo, de ninguna forma?... ¡¿He arruinado nuestra amistad?!"- _"Pensaba Dennis aterrado."_

 _"_ _Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que se aferraban a él, esto lo sorprendió porque no esperaba que Coop se abalanzara así hacia él, sin dejar de llorar. Y se sorprendió aún más al escuchar lo que Coop le decía."_ –Lo siento…..Lo siento…. ¡Lo siento Dennis!...Yo….si tan solo….si tan solo yo….si tan solo pudiera…..-

 _"_ _Dennis no comprendía lo que Coop le quería dar a entender."_ -Descuida Coop…no fue tu culpa…fue mía…yo no debí hacer eso, seguramente te sientes confundido y yo más porque yo…-

-Tu….estás enamorado…de mi…. ¿Verdad?— _"Le dijo Coop sin dejar de llorar."_

 _"_ _Dennis se quedó en shock por un momento, pero pensaba."_ "-He sido descubierto….supongo que ya de nada sirve negarlo…."- _"Tomo un hondo respiro y le dijo."_ –Así es Coop…lo estoy….estoy…enamorado…de ti….-

 _"_ _Al oírlo, Coop sintió una gran presión sobre su pecho y las lágrimas empezaron a caer cada vez más."_ –"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dennis no me lo dijo desde antes?...Desde antes de conocer a…- _"Pensaba Coop y al recordar siquiera el rostro de Christian, le causaba un gran dolor."_

 _"_ _Dennis lo abrazó con fuerza."_ –Tranquilo Coop…yo…entenderé si tu…si quieres que nos demos un tiempo y…nos alejamos para que no te sientas incómodo…Yo olvidaré estos sentimientos por ti y….-

-¡NO ME DEJES DENNIS!- _Lo abrazó Coop con más fuerza."_ –Tu no Dennis…no me dejes…por favor…te necesito….te quiero conmigo….ahora más que nunca….no te vayas….-

 _"_ _Tales palabras conmovieron mucho a Dennis y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza." –_ Coop….eso…significa que…. ¿Puedo…quedarme…contigo?-

 _"_ _Coop se separó un poco para ver el rostro de Dennis."_ –Yo…no quiero que te vayas Dennis…. –

 _"_ _Dennis acarició su mejilla para limpiarle sus lágrimas."_ –Pero… ¿acaso tu sientes lo mismo que yo?-

 _"_ _Ante tal pregunta, Coop abrió sus ojos, él sabía que sus sentimientos por Dennis eran muy distintos."_ –"Sé que a Dennis lo quiero mucho, pues es mi mejor amigo, verlo de otra manera me resulta algo imposible…o eso creo…."- _"Agacha la mirada."_ -"Pero….los sentimientos que tengo por Christian….ya no me servirán de nada….ya que incluso él me ve de una manera muy distinta, no como yo quisiera…- _"Voltea a ver a Dennis."_ –"No como él lo hace…"-

 _"_ _Dennis toma su rostro con ambas manos."_ -¿Y bien Coop?-

 _"_ _Coop se trata de tranquiliza, y pensando que es lo mejor, le responde."_ –No lo sé Dennis….Estoy algo confundido y no sé si yo solo pudiera cambiar mis sentimientos así de fácil…- _"A lo que Coop se refería es que no estaba seguro de poder desligarse de Christian tan fácil para intentar sentirse atraído por Dennis."_

 _"_ _Dennis interpretó este mensaje de diferente manera, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, se aseguró que nadie estuviera pasando por la calle, y luego le dijo."_ –Yo sé que no es fácil Coop…pero…si me lo permites... Quisiera ayudarte…-

 _"_ _Coop lo mira con confusión."_ -¿Ayudarme?... ¿cómo?-

-Bueno…necesito mostrarte que puedo ser aún más que solo tu mejor amigo…-

-¿Más?...- _"Coop abre los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, ya que esta vez no le costó tanto trabajo entender a lo que se refería."_ –Oh Dennis eso sería i…-

-¿Inimaginable?...No te preocupes Coop…te ayudaré a que sea más visible para ti…-

-¿Visible? Dennis ¿de qué estás hablando?-

 _"_ _Dennis sonríe ante la ingenuidad de Coop y sin decir más, se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en los labios."_

 _"_ _Ante tal acción, Coop se queda inmóvil….Pero no se percata que a pocos metros de ellos, se encuentra una persona que alcanzó a presenciar tal escena y los veía con verdadera perplejidad."_

 _"_ _Coop no se percataba de la presencia, ya que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por aquel beso, ya que estaba decidido a dejar de pensar en Christian y guiar sus sentimientos a quien le mostrara que realmente lo quisiera de todas las formas. Pero mientras Coop tenía sus ojos cerrados, Dennis los abrió y se dio cuenta de quien los miraba…Pero en lugar de apartarse, atrajo más a Coop hacia él tomándolo de la cintura y mirando con cinismo al espectador, quien no salía del estado de shock y cuyos puños comenzaba a formarse. "_

 _"_ _Dennis cerró los ojos y se separó de Coop, quien estaba demasiado sonrojado, Dennis se puso atrás de él para evitar que viera a la otra persona."_ –Bueno Coop….Se nos hace tarde, ¿te parece que nos vayamos en taxi?-

 _"_ _Agachando la mirada, Coop le respondió."_ –Si…si quieres…-

 _"_ _Quien los había visto empezaba a acercarse de manera amenazadora, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, Dennis detuvo un taxi, le abrió la puerta a Coop y éste subió sin levantar la mirada ni un poco. Dennis se giró para ver a quien estaba por perseguirlo, le lanzo una mirada feroz, se subió al taxi y éste se puso en marcha, dejando atrás a la persona completamente molesta."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Al llegar al salón de clases, Coop se percató que Christian aún no había llegado y soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero sabía que no tardaría en llegar así que al sentarse en su lugar dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio, Dennis lo vio y no dijo ni una palabra. Después de unos minutos, hace su entrada Christian y como cada mañana, todas las chicas le daban la más cariñosa bienvenida."_

-"¿Por qué siempre actúa como si esas chicas en realidad les importara? Él sabe perfectamente que sus intereses están en otro lado…..".- _"Pensaba Dennis mientras lo veía con rabia y luego se voltea a ver a Coop quien aún estaba apoyando su cabeza en el escritorio con sus brazos cruzados."_ -…"Y yo también conozco cuales son esos intereses."-

 _"_ _Christian se va acercando a su lugar y puede notar como Dennis lo mira amenazadoramente, él lo ignora y se voltea a ver a Coop y al verlo así siente la necesidad de reprocharle…Pero siente que no es necesario…no aún ni de esa manera."_

 _"_ _Coop es capaz de sentir su presencia y se cubre más con sus brazos."_ –"No puedo hacerlo…No me atrevo siquiera a mirarlo…con la más mínima acción que tenga con él un gran dolor me invade, además…aún recuero mi sueño y más duele el verlo.".- _"Pensaba Coop con agonía, Christian no dejaba de verlo, pero decidió sentarse en su lugar y voltearse a la ventana, ya que él no tenía ganas de mirarlo por el momento."_

 _"_ _Las clases pasaron, Coop no presto mucha atención hasta que se llegó la hora del descanso, ni ganas tenía de salir, solo quería que lo dejaran solo. Christian se levantó y sin intentar acercarse, salió lentamente del salón. Esta acción hizo que Coop sintiera las lágrimas formándose en su garganta."_

 _"_ _Dennis se levantó y se acercó a él."_ –Vamos Coop…No puedes quedarte todo el día sin comer algo…-

-¿Quieres apostar?- _"Le respondió Coop con voz queda, Dennis negó con la cabeza, tomó su brazo y lo obligó a levantarse."_

-Andando…No puedes intentar bromear con tu salud…- _"Y lo encaminó fuera del salón."_

 _"_ _En la cafetería Coop comió forzadamente, Dennis lo miraba y más se preocupaba_ por él _. Así que le hizo una sugerencia._ " -¿Te parece si tomamos aire fresco?-

 _"_ _Coop lo miró y asintió con la cabeza."_

-Bueno, andando- _"Dijo Dennis, se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia la azotea de la escuela. En el camino Coop iba con la mirada levantada pero perdida, Dennis decidió no presionarlo, ya había dicho mucho esa mañana y solo quería que él se tomara su tiempo. Cerca de ellos pasaron unas chicas que iban conversando."_

-¿Escuchaste lo que Leonor iba a hacer?-

-Sí, lo oí, pero, ¿tú crees que sea cierto?-

-Yo creo que sí, de hecho dicen que se le está declarando en estos momentos en uno de los pasillos.-

-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que le diga que si?-

-No lo sé, él es todo un enigma, no sabemos siquiera si ya tiene a alguien que le guste.- _"Y se alejaron."_

 _"_ _Coop y Dennis se desviaron para subir las escaleras y no pudieron seguir escuchando."_ -¿Una declaración? Wow… ¿A quién crees que se estén refiriendo?- _"Preguntó Dennis tratando de iniciar una plática."_

-Si…No tengo idea.- _"Contesto Coop sin ánimos."_

-Bueno, dijeron que era todo un enigma, y ya lo creo porque ni yo imagino quien puede ser…-

-"Yo solo conozco a una persona así…."- _"Pensó Coop."_

 _Al dar una vuelta más a las escaleras, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar una voz tímida de mujer, levantaron la vista y pudieron ver de quien se trataba."_

-Mira…es Leonor…- _"Susurró Dennis"_ -¿A quién se le estará declarando? –

 _"_ _Coop se asomó un poco más y lo que vio no le agradó para nada."._ –"Pero si es…"

-….Por eso Christian,…yo quería decirte que..tu…me gustas mucho y…me preguntaba si querías….salir conmigo….- _"Decía Leonor muy tímida."_

-¡¿Christian?! ¿Por qué todas las chicas lo creen la octava maravilla?- _"Susurraba Dennis realmente sorprendido."_

 _"_ _Coop estaba impactado y esperaba escuchar la respuesta de Christian."_

-Escucha hermosa yo…- _"Christian desvió la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con los de Coop quien lo miraba con mucho detenimiento, ni aun viéndolo así Coop se movió un poco. Recordando su situación actual con Coop, frunció el ceño y después se giró hacia Leonor quien lo miraba ansiosa."_ -Como te decía…no creo poder aceptar tus sentimientos…- _"Leonor agachó triste la mirada, mientras Coop lo seguía viendo con determinación, ya que sabía que algo tramaba."_ –Así es…pero…no quiero verte triste ángel….- _"Tomó la barbilla de Leonor y la levantó para que lo mirara de nuevo."_.Pero te daré algo como una disculpa…-

-¿Algo?...- _"Preguntó ella."_

-Si…te daré esto…- _"Y sin decir más, cerró sus ojos y besó a Leonor en los labios y ella sin dudarlo le correspondió el beso."_

 _"_ _Coop miró en shock aquella escena, y sus lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas incontrolablemente. Dennis también miraba anonadado la escena y susurrando dijo."_ -¿Puedes creer cuanto cinismo de este patán Coop?-

 _"_ _Pero antes de que pudiera ver el rostro de Coop, este emprendió veloz carrera subiendo las escaleras, sin importarle que Christian y Leonor se dejaran de besar para verlo pasar."_

-¡COOP! ¿QUÉ PASA? ¡REGRESA!.- _"Dennis se levantó para seguir a Coop, no sin antes detenerse para voltear a ver a Christian y Leonor."_ -¡¿Ya estarás feliz?!- _"Y sin esperar una respuesta se fue corriendo a seguir a Coop a la azotea."_

-No entiendo… ¿Qué pasó aquí?- _"Se preguntó Leonor realmente sonrojada."_

 _"_ _Christian miró con el ceño fruncido hacia donde se habían ido corriendo, pero no decidió seguirlos, solo se dio media vuelta y dijo."_ –Ni idea…Andando, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.-

-Si…- _"Le respondió Leonor y se fue tras él."_

 _"_ _Al llegar a la azotea, Coop abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y se detuvo hasta donde estaba la reja, se sostuvo de ella y se desmoronó por completo. Sujetándose fuertemente, empezó a llorar casi a gritos, ya no le importaba si los que estuvieran en el patio lo oían, él solo pensaba que quería sacar toda la frustración que había estado guardando desde la noche anterior. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Dennis quien llegaba agitado y se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar un respiro. Luego de unos momentos, Dennis se quedó de pie en la puerta y solo miró como Coop lloraba sin consuelo, frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia él."_

 _"_ _En la mente de Coop solo pasaban imágenes del rostro de Christian, con una sonrisa burlona y cruel, riéndose de él, de su ingenuidad por haber llegado a pensar por un momento que él podía tener sentimientos más profundos por él, justo como en su sueño. También se reprochaba por estar sufriendo de esa manera, y por un chico, un chico que había llegado a su vida y la había volteado por completo."_

-"¡¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?! ¡¿Por qué tenía que dejarme enredar por sus juegos?! ¡¿Por qué permití que alterara mi vida que era normal?! Y lo peor de todo… ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ENAMORÉ DE ÉL?!"- _"Es lo que pensaba Coop mientras no dejaba de llorar."_

 _"_ _Dennis lo miraba, se cruzó de brazos, tomó un respiro y decidió hablar."_

–Coop….corrígeme si me equivoco pero….no estás así por Leonor… ¿Verdad?-

 _"_ _La voz de Dennis lo hizo reaccionar, pero no le respondió, solo agachó la mirada mientras se aferraba de la reja, temblando."_

 _"_ _Al no recibir respuesta, Dennis decidió hablar sobre su sospecha."_ –Repito…Tú no estás así por Leonor…Sino por Christian…. ¿O me equivoco?— _"Pudo percibir que Coop se puso rígido, y él lo tomo como una respuesta afirmativa, después vio como Coop caía lentamente de rodillas y agachaba la cabeza."_ –Al parecer di en el clavo, ¿no es así?-

 _"_ _Coop habló con voz que apenas podía ser escuchada."_ -… ¿Por qué lo dices?-

 _"_ _Dennis soltó un pesado suspiro y dijo."_ –Coop, basta de engaños, yo mismo me di cuenta de tu cambio desde que ése apareció, te ponías nervioso cuando te veía, te sonrojabas si él se te acercaba, te intimidaba su mirada, y no precisamente por miedo…. ¿necesitas que te diga más de cómo me di cuenta que tu caíste en sus encantos?-

 _"_ _Al oír tal confesión y darse cuenta que no supo ser para nada discreto, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, comenzando de nuevo su llanto desesperado, y decidió contarle la verdad a Dennis, ya que creía que ya de nada servía seguírselo ocultando."_ –Cierto…. ¡CIERTO, CIERTO, TODO ES CIERTO! ¡TIENES RAZÓN DENNIS!...YO CAÍ…CAÍ EN LOS ENCANTOS DE ÉL….- _"Levanta su vista hacia Dennis."_ -¡ME ENAMORÉ DE CHRISTIAN!-

 _"_ _Escuchar esas palabras salir de Coop, Dennis no pudo ocultar su impresión, sintió como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón, no podía creer el hecho de que Coop se enamoraría de una persona como Christian, y se arrepentía de no haberle confesado desde mucho antes el como él se sentía para así evitar que algo así pasara. Al igual que Coop sintió el impulso de echar a correr sin parar, pero al ver a Coop llorando de esa manera, no pudo hacerlo, no podía abandonarlo, trato de calmarse y se fue acercando a él lentamente. Cuando estaba a su lado, se arrodillo, tomo a Coop entre sus brazos y lo recargó en su pecho."_

-Tranquilo Coop….saca todo lo que necesites sacar, desahógate, que aquí estoy yo para ti.-

 _"_ _Al sentir aquel abrazo de Dennis, Coop no dudo en corresponderle y aferrándose a Dennis siguió llorando, dejando escapar el dolor que le causaba el veneno llamado Christian Emerson."_

 _"_ _Dennis se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza y mantenerse callado, lo que no podía evitar es que ciertos pensamientos cruzaran por su mente."_ –"¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? Si hubiera sido otro sujeto, quizá lo trataría de tolerar, pero tenía que ser ese imbécil. Y por como veo a Coop, él lo impactó de otras formas…Pero algo es seguro… ¡Haré que me las pague por completo!"-

 _"_ _Mientras tanto, Christian se encontraba en uno de los patios, sentado en una banca, serio y pensativo, no dejaba de ver el rostro de Coop cuando lo descubrió con Leonor y la acción que hizo después de ello."_ –"Bueno, a él pareció no haberle importado andarse besuqueándose con Lawrence aun después de lo que hablamos anoche…- _"Al pensar en Dennis, le hizo sentir mucha rabia, cerró sus puños al recordar también el cómo lo miró mientras besaba a Coop."_ –"¡No" Apuesto a que ese idiota tiene mucho que ver! ¡Algo le dijo para que Coop accediera! ¡Se aprovechó quizá de que él estaba vulnerable!"- _"Apoya sus manos en su frente y cierra sus ojos."_ –"Pero igual, ¿por qué Coop no me dijo nada cuando me vio besar a Leonor?"- _"Levanta su rostro dejando sus manos cubriendo su boca con los puños."_ –"Debo llegar al fondo de esta situación…Y si ese estúpido tuvo algo que ver… ¡Me las va a pagar!"-

 _"_ _Después de un rato, y Coop ya estando más calmado, estaba recargado en el hombro de Dennis."_ -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- _"Le preguntó Dennis."_

-Si….Lamento mucho que me hayas visto así Dennis…Soy tan torpe.- _"Le respondió mientras se enderezaba y abrazaba sus rodillas."_

 _"_ _Dennis se recargó en la pequeña pared, puso sus brazos en el suelo y estiró sus piernas."_ –Descuida Coop…Aunque el estar llorando por un idiota como ese….bueno, si te hace un ligero torpe…-

 _"_ _Coop apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas."_ –No me ayudes tanto Dennis…-

 _"_ _Dennis lo miró de reojo, suspiró y giró su cabeza para que lo oyera mejor."_ –Bueno Coop…Debo reconocer que mi curiosidad no me dejará en paz…- _"Coop levanta la cabeza y lo mira."_ –Yo ya te confesé lo que siento por ti…Fui sincero…- _"Se gira completamente hacia Coop, encoge sus piernas, apoya sus manos sobre sus tobillos y mira a Coop con seriedad."_ –Quisiera que tú también lo fueras…-

-¿Dennis?- _"Preguntó Coop con cautela."_

-… ¿Vas a contarme lo que te ocurrió con Christian?-.

 _"_ _Coop abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido, pues no sabía si contarle aun toda la historia a Dennis, miró al suelo y dijo."_ -¿Tendría algún sentido si te lo digo?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿No te basta que te haya dicho que me…enamoré de él?-

-No, porque lo que en realidad quisiera saber es…- _"Se voltea hacia otro lado."_

 _"_ _Coop lo mira."_ -¿Qué cosa?-

 _"_ _Dennis aprieta ligeramente sus puños, ya que aún le costaba trabajo asimilar tal idea."_ –El…por qué tu…terminaste enamorado…de un tipo así…- _"Voltea a ver a Coop, se apoya en sus rodillas, se acerca a él toma su mano izquierda con ambas manos y dice."_ –Por favor Coop…Solo así seré capaz de entenderte y de saber el por qué te afectó tanto para así tener una idea de cómo ayudarte…-

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, Coop se dio cuenta que no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a Dennis, a final de cuentas es su mejor amigo y además…él le confesó algo que quizá era demasiado difícil para él de decir."_ -¿En verdad quieres saber?-

-Si…-

 _"_ _Coop tomó un hondo respiro y se decidió a hablar,"_ –Esta bien…te lo contaré…todo… ¡Pero prométeme una cosa!-

 _"_ _Dennis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y le respondió."_ –Seguro, ¿qué cosa?-

-Que no vas a alterarte… ¡Y mucho menos vas a reprocharme!- _"Le dijo Coop mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente con él."_

 _"_ _Dennis lo miró seriamente, suspiró y dijo."_ –Si Coop…Lo prometo…-

 _"_ _Coop suspiró y comenzó a contarle toda su historia con el ya famoso y codiciado Christian Emerson."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-¡¿En serio tú y él….lo…lo…?!-

-¡Prometiste que no te alterarías Dennis!- _"Le reclamaba Coop sonrojado."_

-¡Si, lo se! Perdón, pero…de verdad…es que no puedo creerlo…creo que comprendo por qué te dolió tanto ver lo que hacía…- _"Dijo Dennis mientras se recargaba en la pared."_

-Lo se….y realmente no quería contártelo, pero tú me pediste sinceridad…-

-Sí lo se…Pero no sabía hasta qué punto tu sinceridad me golpearía en la cara.-

 _"_ _Coop lo mira avergonzado."_ -¿Estas…..decepcionado de mi Dennis?-

 _"_ _Dennis lo mira confundido."_ -¿Decepcionado?-

 _"_ _Coop agacha la mirada."_ –Si…digo…por haber llegado a ese nivel con él…..Si ya no quisieras estar cerca de mí después de lo que te dije…yo…lo comprendería y…-

 _"_ _Dennis se acerca a él."_ –Oye...En la mañana me pediste que no me alejara, ¿verdad?-

-Si…- _"Dijo Coop con algo de duda."_

-Entonces, no tendría por qué alejarme…La culpa no fue tuya de lo que él…te hizo. A final de cuentas…él solo…intentó seducirte.-

-Y lo logró…- _"Admitió Coop con más pena aún."_

-Si es cierto, pero de igual forma, no tenía que aprovecharse de ello. Jugó con tus sentimientos Coop y eso es algo que no le puedo perdonar….Si antes no lo toleraba, ahora menos- _"Dijo Dennis con verdadera molestia."_

 _"_ _Al ver esta reacción, Coop lo tomo de las manos y le suplicó."_ -¡Por favor no vayas a hacer una locura! No le vayas a provocar, no me gustaría que te vieras aún más involucrado de lo que ya estás…Es algo que de alguna forma he de tener que superar…Pero por favor, deja yo mismo lo haga.-

 _"_ _Dennis miró a Coop a los ojos, podía ver una sincera preocupación en ellos, así que decidió calmarse y tratar de apoyarlo como él lo necesitara."_ –Está bien Coop…si tu así lo quieres, haré lo mejor que pueda…-

 _"_ _Coop le mostró una sonrisa de alivio."_ –Muchas gracias Dennis…Y por favor, de esto… ni una palabra a papá o a Millie, no soportaría tener que darles explicaciones a ellos.-

-Coop, sabes que en cuestiones de nosotros, yo soy una tumba.- _"Dennis trata de mostrarle una sonrisa que lo calme."_

 _"_ _Coop se quedó mirando a Dennis por unos momentos, y se preguntaba que, si en su destino estaba escrito que se enamoraría de un chico, por qué no se había enamorado de Dennis, ya que él lo trataba de una manera muy especial. Al llegar a esto, recordó la confesión que él le hizo esa mañana. Desvió su mirada y llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios."_ –"¡Oh no! ¿Qué hare con respecto a ese tema?... ¿Qué debería responder?"-

 _"_ _Cómo si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Dennis le respondió."_ –No te preocupes por lo mío Coop….-

 _"_ _Coop volteo rápidamente a verlo."_ -¿Eh?-

-Sí, ahora sé que te costará trabajo tratar de iniciar algo…Así que no te preocupes, sabré esperar.- _"Se levanta."_ –Ya esperé hasta ahora…- _"Sonríe y estira su mano derecha hacia Coop para ayudarlo a levantarse."_

-Dennis…- _"Coop recibe su mano y se levanta, los dos se quedan de pie mirándose a los ojos, sin soltarse las manos. Dennis acaricia sus nudillos y le sonríe."_

-¿Qué tal si ya regresamos a clases?-

-¡Ah!, si, tienes razón…- _"Antes de que pudiera soltarse, Dennis entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, Coop se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera replicar, Dennis le dijo."_

–Tranquilo, solo será hasta que estemos en el pasillo.- _"Coop se lo permitió, abrieron la puerta y fueron bajando hacia su salón."_

 _"_ _Tal como lo prometió Dennis, antes de que pusieran un pie en el pasillo, soltó la mano de Coop y lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Al verlo Coop se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada; se encaminaron a su salón y solo Dennis se percató que Christian estaba en la puerta, como esperando."_

-"Está esperando para interceptar a Coop…Pero ni crea que le daré oportunidad, ya suficiente daño le ha hecho como para que siga tratando de hundirlo más…"- _"Pensó Dennis, se movió a la derecha de Coop para impedirle el contacto con Christian. Coop no comprendía que pasaba hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Christian; éste se giró y sus miradas se encontraron. Coop sintió que un nudo en la garganta se le formaba una vez más, pero de pronto recordó lo que él había hecho hace unos instantes en el pasillo y ese llanto se transformó en coraje."_

-"Ahora que lo pienso, Christian lo hizo para de alguna manera vengarse por lo que le dije anoche, si tiene problemas conmigo por ello debió intentar hacer otra cosa…Pero él jugó con los sentimientos de Leonor…así como con los míos."- _"Pensaba Coop realmente molesto, y no dudo en dejar que sus ojos mostraran su rabia. Christian le dirigía la misma mirada, pero sus razones eran muy distintas."_

-"Parece que Coop viene muy diferente a como se fue corriendo…Estoy completamente seguro que Lawrence ya le metió ideas en contra mía y por eso él me está mirando de esa forma. Pro no dejaré que continúe haciéndolo…"- _"Pensaba Christian y cuando ellos ya estaban cerca, él se enderezó para verse más amenazador, al menos para Dennis."_

 _"_ _Dennis se percató de esta postura y trató de imitarla, cuando estaban a unos centímetros Christian los interrumpió con su voz."_

-Vaya vaya, parece que el descanso a ustedes los molestó más de lo que debiera relajarlos, ¿acaso les pasó algo?- _"Preguntó con ironía."_

-Eso no te incumbe Emerson- _"Contestó Dennis cortante."_ –Vamos Coop…-

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, Christian le bloqueó la entrada a Coop estirando su brazo derecho."_

 _"_ _Sin dirigirle la mirada Coop le respondió."_ -Déjame pasar Christian…-

-¡Más te vale que dejes de estorbarle Emerson! ¡Déjalo pasar!- _"Le dijo Dennis empezando a molestarse."_

-¿O si no qué Lawrence?- _"Preguntó Christian mirando desafiante a Dennis."_

 _"_ _Dennis estaba por acercarse, pero Coop lo detuvo con la mirada, una llena de tranquilidad y a la vez seguridad de que él podía librarse del asunto. "_

 _"_ _Coop se giró para mirar a Christian y con mucha firmeza le dijo."_ –Te estoy diciendo que te hagas a un lado, ¿o es que acaso no me entiendes?-

 _"_ _Éste lo miró con sorpresa y a la vez con enfado."_ –Pues no Coop, creo que no te entiendo.-

 _"_ _Coop sintió más coraje al escuchar semejante respuesta."_ –Bueno, eso puede notarse, eres demasiado explícito…-

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

 _"_ _Coop sintió que su estómago comenzaba a doler por no poder sacar toda la rabia que sentía hacia Christian en ese momento, se limitó a respirar profundo y desviar la mirada."_ –Solo…Deja de estorbar ¿quieres?-

 _"_ _Christian trataba también de controlar su ira, ya que seguía aún más con la firme creencia de que Dennis tenía mucho que ver con la actitud que Coop tomaba hacia él; así que con su brazo izquierdo sujeto con firmeza el brazo derecho de Coop y le contestó con verdadera molestia."_ -¡Pues no! ¡No quiero! ¡No te dejaré pasar hasta que me expliques que sucede contigo!-

 _"_ _Este comentario hizo que los que ya se encontraban dentro del salón, se voltearan para ver la discusión. Coop sintió la presión, podía percibir como la sangre corría de forma precipitosa por todo su cuerpo, esto le impidió darse cuenta de que Dennis estaba por abalanzarse hacia Christian, pero se detuvo al oír que Coop decía_ -¡DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!- _"Y así su impulso lo llevó a empujar con su brazo izquierdo a Christian contra el borde de la puerta. Esta acción sorprendió mucho a Christian, lo que provocó que soltara el brazo de Coop, pero no solo él se impresionó, sino todos sus compañeros, en especial las chicas, las cuales se acercaron inmediatamente a él, y mientras unas se encargaban de atender a Christian, otras insultaban a Coop."_

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Burtonberger?!-

-¡¿Eres un idiota?!-

-¡Christian solo estaba bromeando!-

-¡Que Leonor se haya fijado en él y no en ti, no es su culpa!-

-¡Así es! ¡Él es mucho mejor que tú y por eso Leonor ni si quiera te hace caso!-.

 _"_ _Leonor era una de las chicas que se había acercado a Christian, y al oír tales declaraciones no hacía más que sonrojarse, ya que llegó a pensar que Coop estaba así porque se sentía dolido ya que quizá estaba enamorado de ella."_

 _"_ _De todos los espectadores, el único que sonreía era Dennis ya que no podía sentirse más orgulloso de Coop por haber enfrentado de esa forma a Christian. Coop pasó de largo ignorando los insultos de sus compañeras, hasta que una de ellas lo detuvo con un comentario en especial."_

-¡Tú tienes envidia de Christian porque él si nos interesa, y tu no! ¿Verdad?-

 _"_ _Ante tales palabras, Coop se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta, se dirigió de manera amenazadora hacia la chica que había hablado, ésta fue retrocediendo y Coop la acorraló colocando su mano derecha en la pared, ésta se sorprendió y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos que jamás había visto en él."_

 _"_ _Coop comenzó a hablarle con voz muy seria."_ -¿Sabes qué? Me importa un bledo que ustedes se lleguen a fijar en mí o no…No son los las únicas, y además…las chicas como ustedes tan superficiales que solo se fijan en las apariencias….me dan demasiada flojera.- _"Se alejó de ella y terminó diciendo."_ –Solo espero que ustedes no terminen tan decepcionadas con un tipo como él.- _"Le dirige una última mirada molesta a Christian y se encamina a su asiento."_

 _"_ _Ante tales palabras, los comentarios de todas las chicas hacia Coop cesaron y todas se concentraron en atender a Christian, quien no salía aun de su estado de impresión por la actitud de Coop hacia él, y solo había un pensamiento que abordaba su mente."_ -"Coop definitivamente no es así, esa mirada no es la que él suele tener todos los días….Tengo que llegar al fondo de esto"-

 _"_ _Todos sus compañeros lo veían con impresión, en el fondo unos cuantos tenían el mismo pensamiento so re Christian y admiraban el valor de Coop por tales palabras que les dijo a las chicas. Coop sin prestar mucha atención a dichas miradas, se fue encaminando a su lugar, solo Dennis lo iba acompañando y no podía disimular su sonrisa."_

 _"_ _Durante las clases restantes, nadie le comentó al profesor sobre lo ocurrido, prefirieron que se olvidara del tema, lo único que Coop tenía que soportar era que Christian se encontraba a sus espaldas y podía sentir que no dejaba de mirarlo."_ –"No puedo siquiera darme la vuelta y decirle que deje de mirarme, no quiero que el profesor me llame la atención y mucho menos por culpa de este sujeto. Además, él no debió provocarme, él sabe perfectamente a que me refería con respecto a que es muy explícito… Pero al ver su expresión, estoy seguro que él no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma."- _"Pensaba Coop."_

 _"_ _Luego que terminaron las clases, Coop se apresuró a guardar sus cosas, quería irse cuento antes para evitar que Christian intentara acercarse a él. Dennis lo miraba y podía sentir la misma prisa que él, hasta que un recuerdo llegó a su mente."_

-¡Me lleva..!-

-¿Todo bien Dennis?- _"Le preguntó Coop sorprendido."_

 _"_ _Dennis pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y miró a Coop."_ –Lo siento Coop, olvidé por completo que tengo que ir a la sala del consejo…tenemos asuntos que resolver y prometí que estaría hoy ahí…-

-¿Tardarás mucho?-

-Bueno, ese tipo de reuniones suelen tomarse su tiempo…- _"Le explicó Dennis apenado."_

-Bueno…no te preocupes Dennis, puedo irme adelantando. Si quieres nos podemos ver más tarde.-

 _"_ _Christian aparentaba guardar sus cosas sin prestar atención a esa conversación, pero le resultó difícil ignorar las últimas palabras de Coop."_

-¿En serio? ¿Te puedo visitar?- _"Exclamó Dennis muy contento."_

-Sí, seguro- _"Le respondió Coop con una sonrisa."_

 _"_ _Dennis estaba por sonreír hasta que se percató que Christian lo miraba de reojo muy molesto. Para tratar de alejar a Coop, le dijo."_ –Bueno, te puedo acompañar a la salida-

-Sí, estaría bien-

 _"_ _Christian se levantó pero antes de que pudiera intervenir unas chicas se acercaron a él."_

-Christian… ¿quieres que te acompañemos a casa?-

-Sí, no queremos que te sientas mal a medio camino-

 _"_ _Al igual que lo que intentaba Christian hace unos momentos de ignorar la conversación, Coop planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero le resultó difícil y sintió que se iba molestando, más porque las chicas no fueron lo suficiente discretas y pudo escuchar lo que le estaban proponiendo."_

-Sí, además, estando en tu casa…bueno, podemos atenderte muy bien- _"Dijo una de ellas en tono seductor y la otra le siguió el juego."_

-Es cierto…seremos tus enfermeras personales…y podrás pedirnos…lo que quieras…- _"Las dos estaban demasiado cerca de Christian, Coop no pudo más, tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia Dennis."_

-Vamos Dennis, las cosas se están poniendo demasiado vulgares por aquí-

 _"_ _Dennis también había oído tales propuestas, y tomando sus cosas siguió a Coop."_ –Es cierto, se percibe la falta de pudor y auto respeto últimamente- _2Y no dudó en mirar a las chicas con cautela, y ellas como no entendieron la indirecta, se juntaron más a Christian. Pero él si lo había entendido, y ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con Dennis, además sabía que aún debía aclarar las cosas con Coop. Cuando vio que él y Dennis ya habían salido del salón, se separó de las chicas y les dijo."_

-Lo siento hermosas, pero no aceptaré su oferta-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Chris?- _"Dijo una de ellas con voz chillona."_

-Anda Chris…nos la pasaremos bien…- _"Dijo una mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Coop, cruzaba la pierna y se levantaba un poco la falda para provocar a Christian. Pero la respuesta de éste fue que soltó un suspiro y les dijo más serio."_

-Oigan, en serio, si ya hubiera querido acostarme con ustedes, ya lo hubiera hecho…Y no me interesa hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo prisa.- _"Y salió del salón dejando a aquel par realmente sorprendidas."_

 _"_ _En cuento salió, pudo ver que Dennis y Coop estaban parados en la entrada, él se escondió para poder esperar el momento en el que Dennis se alejara."_

-Bueno Coop, entonces te veré más tarde-

-Descuida Dennis, tu preocúpate de los asuntos de presidente, yo no saldré a ningún lado.- _"Le sonríe."_

 _"_ _Dennis le devuelve la salida, y aprovechó que cerca de ellos no había nadie, o eso creía, para acariciar la mejilla de Coop y hablarle con dulzura."_

-¿Me estarás esperando?-

 _"_ _Coop se puso tenso con ese toque y al percibirlo, Dennis bajó su mano."_ –Lo siento Coop…lo olvidé por un instante…necesitas espacio-

 _"_ _Coop se rascó la cabeza ligeramente."_ –Descuida Dennis…está bien…-

 _"_ _Dennis sintió el impulso de besar a Coop, pero se contuvo para que se sintiera presionado, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, notó que tenía una pequeña pestaña."_ –Oye Coop, tienes algo debajo del ojo…-

-¿A sí? ¿Qué cosa?- _"Coop se empezaba a tocar los pómulos, pero no atinaba el lugar indicado."_

-No, no, ahí no…Permíteme.- _"Le dijo Dennis, así que se inclinó hacia adelante para quitarle la pestaña, no tenía nada de malo, pero desde el ángulo que los miraba Christian, hacía que pareciera que se estaban dando un beso, lo cual lo hizo rabiar."_

-Ya está, ¿lo ves?- _"Le dice Dennis mientras le muestra la pestaña a Coop."_

-Sí, mi ojo te lo agradece Dennis.- _"Le dijo Coop mientras soltaba una pequeña risa."_

 _"_ _Dennis sonrió y luego dijo."_ –Bueno Coop, me tengo que ir, te veo luego.-

-Sí, nos vemos Dennis.- _"Y dicho esto, cada quien tomó su camino, pero Christian aprovechó para alcanzar a Coop."_

 _"_ _Mientras caminaba, Coop iba reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido en ese día, se sentía agotado y realmente sintió que esa caminata a solas le permitiría estar en paz por unos instantes. Pensaba sobre lo que ahora pasaría tanto con Dennis como con Christian, sabía que era tiempo de reescribir su historia, un capítulo diferente en donde Christian ya no existiera. Estaba tan sumido en esos pensamientos que no se percató que Christian lo seguía muy de cerca, del otro lado de la acera, y cuando vio que Coop pasaba cerca de unos arbustos espesos, se detuvo y decidió gritar con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que Coop lo oyera."_

-¡OYE COOP!-

 _"_ _Este se detuvo y se giró para ver quien lo llamaba, tardó en reaccionar ya que Christian, aprovechando sus habilidades gatunas que aun poseía, corrió del otro lado de la acera, y al casi llegar, dio un gran salto y se abalanzó sobre Coop, provocando que este solo pronunciara su nombre."_

-¡¿Christian?!...¡WOAA!- _"Y ambos cayeron sobre el frondoso arbusto."_

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- _"Decía Coop mientras se encontraba tumbado con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, pudo ver que Christian estaba sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Por un momento Coop estaba por sonrojarse, pero recordó el plan que tenía pensado empezar a realizar y trató de estar tranquilo, a pesar de la posición en que se encontraba, y sonando molesto le dijo a Christian."_ -¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Por qué demonios tenme avientas de esa forma?!-

 _"_ _Incorporándose un poco y con un ojo cerrado por el impacto del golpe, Christian le respondió."_ –Porque estaba seguro de que no te detendría ni aunque te lo hubiera pedido… ¿me equivoco?-

-Pues no…no te equivocas… ¡Ya quítate de encima!- _"Le decía Coop tratando de incorporarse, pero le resultaba inútil por el peso de Christian."_

-No me quitaré, hasta que tú y yo hablemos- _"Le respondió Christian mirándolo a los ojos esta vez."_

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡NADA!- _"Dijo Coop desviando la mirada y haciendo énfasis en su última palabra."_

-¡Claro que si hay de qué hablar y lo sabes!- _"Y tomándolo de la barbilla lo hace que se miren."_ –Así que comienza por explicarme… ¿qué demonios te pasa?-

 _"_ _Coop frunció el ceño y le respondió molestó."_ – ¡A mí no me pasa nada!- _"Hace girar su cabeza para zafarse del agarre de Christian."_ -¡Y deja de tocarme!-

 _"_ _Ante tal respuesta, Christian se impresionó, pero frunció el ceño ya que estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto."_ –No me vengas con cuentos Coop…¡Tú no dirías algo así, y por ello sé que algo te pasa- _"Coop desvió la mirada aparentando ignorarlo a lo que Christian decidió ir al punto."_ -¿Es por Lawrence verdad?-

 _"_ _Al oírlo, Coop lo volvió a ver y aún con enojo."_ -¿Qué con Dennis?-

-¡No te hagas Coop, sé perfectamente que él te dijo algo para ponerte en mi contra!- _"La voz de Christian no podía disimular su gran enojo, pero esta vez Coop no se inmutó."_

-Ajá, y según tú, ¿qué cosa me diría Dennis para ponerme en tu contra eh?-

-¡Eso es lo que quiero que me digas! ¡Bien te pudo haber inventado cosas acerca de mí para que tú me trates así!-

 _"_ _Coop acerca su rostro al de Christian a modo de confrontación y le pregunta seriamente."_ -¿Estás seguro que fue Dennis quien tuvo que inventar mentiras sobre ti para que yo me diera cuenta de la cruel persona que pudieras llegar a ser?-

 _"_ _Christian abrió sus ojos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño."_ -¿A qué te refieres?-

 _"_ _Coop sintió que su rabia aumentaba al oír tan semejante respuesta."_ -¡No te hagas Christian! ¡Sabes a que me refiero, sabes que hablo de lo que tú fuiste capaz de hacer y que además te importó poco que yo estuviera presente!-

 _"_ _Christian se alejó apenas para mirarlo seriamente."_ -Ah…. ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Leonor?-

 _"_ _Coop, al ver como Christian lo mencionaba tan despreocupadamente, sintió que su enojo no hacia otra cosa más que aumentar."_ \- ¿Y tienes aún el descaro de decirlo así sin más? ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza Christian!-

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? No me vengas con esas tonterías Coop, eres el menos indicado para venir a reclamarme cuestiones así.-

 _"_ _Coop se sorprendió, y sacando fuerzas de su molestia, logró incorporarse, quedando sentado; estaba tan molesto que no le importó que haya quedado de nuevo frente a frente con Christian."_ -¡¿Por qué lo dices?!-

 _"_ _Ahora es Christian quien le dirige una mirada de verdadera molestia."_ -¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?-

-¡Obviamente! ¡Habla ya!- _"Le dijo Coop tomando con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Christian."_

 _"_ _Este miró el gesto de Coop, se limitó a soltar un suspiro de exasperación y devolviéndole la mirada llena de enojo le respondió."_ –Yo…lo vi…todo-

 _"_ _Coop lo miró con confusión."_ -¿Qué quieres decir con todo?-

 _"_ _Christian se acercó a él para susurrarle."_ –Vi cómo te besaste con el estúpido de Dennis-

 _"_ _Al oír tal revelación Coop soltó su agarre y abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido. En ese momento había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de Christian. Poco a poco éste se fue alejando y volvió a mirar a Coop a los ojos, y en ese momento, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que era muy hipnotizador, y de alguna forma, Coop empezó a sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda, más cuando Christian se decidió a seguir hablando."_

-Entonces Coop, ¿a QUIÉN realmente le importó poco que el otro estuviera presente?-

-No…No es verdad…Yo, es decir, la verdad es…-

-¡¿Te atreverás a negarme que tú y ese imbécil se BESARON frente a mí?!- _"La voz de Christian se había vuelto cada vez más llena de ira."_

 _"_ _Coop empezaba a sentirse nervioso, pero intentaba que Christian no lo notara."_ -¡No! ¡No voy a negarlo! ¡Sí, lo dejé que me besara!-

 _"_ _Al oír tal confesión, Christian no pudo seguir controlando su rabia, y sin pensarlo, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Coop en la mejilla izquierda."_

 _"_ _Coop recibe el impacto, se toca la mejilla lentamente y siente que no puede seguir aguantando sus lágrimas ya que esta vez sentía que su interior ardía por la rabia y la decepción. Así que tampoco se contuvo y le regresó la bofetada a Christian en la misma mejilla que él lo hizo mientras le exclamaba llorando."_

-¡Pero no es lo mismo a lo que tú me hiciste! ¡Tú tuviste el cinismo de mirarme a los ojos y sin importarte, BESASTE A LEONOR! ¡LA BESASTE SIN IMPORTARTE SI A MI ME DOLERÍA!-

 _"_ _Christian toco un poco su mejilla con sus dedos y no encontró razón para ocultar lo que realmente sentía."_

-¡NO ME JODAS COOP! ¡TU ESTÚPIDO AMIGUITO TAMBIÉN ME VIO DIRECTAMENTE Y POR ESO TE SIGUIÓ BESANDO!- _"Toma a Coop con fuerza de los brazos."_ -¡Y TÚ NO HICISTE NADA POR ALEJARTE! ¡ ¿POR QUÉ COOP? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE ALEJASTE?!-

 _"_ _La frustración de Coop se desbordaba a través de sus lágrimas y sabía que tenía que hacerle saber el cómo realmente se sentía."_ -¡PORQUE YA ME CANSÉ DE LA FORMA EN QUE ME TRATAS CHRISTIAN!-

 _"_ _Christian lo miró a sorpresa."_ -¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso?-

-¡SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!...TÚ… ¡SOLO ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO! ¡TU NO SIENTES NADA MÁS POR MÍ!- _"Dijo Coop mientras se zafaba del agarre de Christian."_

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO COOP!-

 _"_ _Coop se limpiaba sus lágrimas."_ -Cierto….tienes razón Christian…tu si sientes algo por mi….y es puro deseo sexual... ¿verdad?-

-¿Otra vez con eso Coop? ¡Lo mismo dijiste anoche!-

-¡Y no veo que tú hagas algo para convencerme de lo contrario!-

-¡Eso es porque yo iba a pedirte hoy que…!-

-¡¿Qué fuéramos novios?!-

-Bueno pues…-

-¡AHORA TU NO ME JODAS A MI CHRISTIAN!-

-¡¿NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERÍAS COOP?!-

 _"_ _Coop se quedó callado, en el fondo sabía que esperaba que Christian le hacía tal propuesta, pero otra idea se le vino a la mente."_

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú mismo me comentaste que Dennis estaba enamorado de mi ¿cierto?-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?-

 _"_ _Coop lo mira con seriedad."_ –Ibas a pedirme que saliéramos, no porque así lo sesearas, sino para evitar que yo le prestara atención a los sentimientos de Dennis, ¿no es así?-

 _"_ _Christian se pasa la mano por su cabello con desesperación."_ –Coop, no me hagas enfadar más con más ridiculeces, ¿quieres?-

-¡¿Ridiculeces Christian?! ¡¿Eso son para ti los sentimientos que se puedan tener hacia una persona?!-

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?! ¡¿Acaso planeas aceptar lo que ese imbécil siente por ti sabiendo que YO EXISTO en tu vida?!-

 _"_ _Coop se comenzaba a sentir demasiado desesperado y quería terminar de hablar con Christian."_ -¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!-

-Tienes razón…Es mejor a veces aclarar las cosas sin necesidad de palabras…-

-¿Qué?-

 _"_ _Pero antes de que Coop pudiera reaccionar, Christian jaló del cuello de su camisa e hizo que sus labios se encontraran en un desesperado beso. Los labios de Coop se negaban a ceder y con sus manos intentaba alejar a Christian, pero éste parecía no ceder. Christian decidió separarse y aventó a Coop al pasto dejándolo acostado, Coop, lo miraba, con la respiración agitada."_

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS TE PASA?!-

 _"_ _Christian lo acorrala poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Coop tocando el pasto, y con voz seria y una mirada penetrante le responde."_ –Te voy a recordar la razón por la cual no me puedes dejar de lado tan fácil.-

 _"_ _Y sin más preámbulo, Christian vuelve a besarlo de manera efusiva, Coop intentaba levantarse, pero Christian lo tomó de sus brazos y los puso firmes en el pasto, impidiendo que se movieran. Coop movía sus piernas, pero era inútil ya que Christian le impedía el movimiento con su cuerpo sobre él. Christian dejó de besar sus labios y se pasó hacia su cuello, lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos mientras Coop le rogaba."_

-¡CHRISTIAN!... ¡YA BASTA!...¡DETENTE!...¡SUÉLTAME YA!-

 _"_ _Christian subió a su oreja y le susurró."_ –Tú en realidad quieres que continúe ¿no es así?- _"Le da un ligero mordisco que hace que Coop suelte un gemidito."_ –Yo sé lo que te gusta Coop…Por eso no puedes dejarme…-

 _"_ _A la mente de Coop llegaron imágenes de su pesadilla, y se aterró al creer que en cualquier momento esa ilusión podría volverse en realidad. Sabía que debía detenerlo, sabía que no quería ser visto o utilizado como un simple objeto."_

-¡YA CHRISTIAN!... ¡TÚ NO SABES LO QUE YO QUIERO!...- _"Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro."_

 _"_ _Christian comenzaba a meter su mano bajo la camisa de Coop y acariciaba sus pezones, sintiendo como Coop se retorcía bajo su toque."_ –Dímelo Coop… ¿qué quieres que haga?...Dímelo y lo cumpliré…-

-Yo….yo…lo que quiero es….-

-"Lo tengo justo dónde y cómo lo quería…No puedes dejarme así sin más Coop y lo sabes perfectamente…"- _"Pensaba Christian mientras veía como Coop relajaba sus brazos y piernas."_

-Lo que yo quiero Christian….¡Es estar lejos de ti!- _"_ _La última frase Coop la dijo en voz muy baja, ya que le significaba un esfuerzo ya que estaba consciente de que cuando Christian lo oyera, las cosas cambiarían rotundamente."_

-¿Qué dices Coop?- _"Dijo Christian con confusión."_

-Dije que…- _"Pasa saliva con dificultad, toma aire y habla de nuevo."_ –Quiero estar…lejos de ti….-

 _"_ _Christian se incorpora un poco y lo mira incrédulo."_ –No Coop…no, creo que oí mal. Tú no…no puedes decir que…-

-¡Lo dije Christian!...Quiero estar lejos de ti… ¡LEJOS DE TI!- _"Coop lo miró directamente y puso énfasis en la última frase para que le quedara claro."_

 _"_ _Christian se quedó en shock, dejando a Coop que se incorporara, sin mirarlo decía."_ –No Coop…tú no…en realidad no…-

-¡Tu dijiste que cumplirías lo que te dijera!... ¡Pues ya lo dije!... ¡Ya no te quiero cerca de mí!- _"Dijo Coop tratando de controlar su llanto."_

-Pero…no…tu... decías que…te habías…enamorado y…- _"Lo mira sin poder ocultar su angustia."_ -¡No pudiste haber cambiado tan fácil de opinión! ¡No pudiste haberme mentido!-

-¡No te mentí! ¡Sí me enamoré Christian!- _"Coop agacha la mirada."_ –Pero…tú no me mostrabas que te hubieras enamorado…tú solo me deseabas…y de eso no solo se trata el romance….Por ti yo me convertí en alguien más, alguien muy diferente…Alguien que no pensé que llegaría a ser…- _"Se gira a ver a Christian aún con lágrimas en los ojos."_ -¡Y ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así! ¡Quiero entregar mis sentimientos a quien realmente me muestre que puede quererme en todos los sentidos! ¡No solo en lo sexual!-

-¡No, Coop!.. Yo en serio…yo te…- _"Christian extiende su brazo derecho para intentar tocar a Coop, pero éste se levanta."_

-¡No digas más Christian! ¡Ya no!- _"Lo mira, y al ver la mirada de angustia y tristeza en Christian, siente que el corazón le estallará en mil pedazos, sabe que es una decisión difícil, pero su papá le ha enseñado que a veces, hacer lo correcto, resulta muy doloroso."_ -¡No creas que correré a los brazos de Dennis! ¡No soy esa clase de persona! No le haría algo tan cruel a Dennis…o a ti.-

 _"_ _Christian negaba lentamente con la cabeza y se incorporaba poco a poco."_ –No…Coop…-

-Adiós Christian…-

 _"_ _Y antes de que se pudiera ir, Christian lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo, lo cual lo hizo voltear."_

-¡No te vayas Coop! ¡Déjame intentarlo! ¡Dame otra oportunidad! ¡Déjame mostrarte que puedo cambiar!-

-Christian…- _"Coop lo mira y puede ver que esas perlas moradas de las que se había enamorado, habían adquirido un brillo pero no de alegría o seducción, sino por las lágrimas que estaban por salir, y él no quería presenciar tal suceso, ya que no quería doblegarse ante él y terminar cediendo a sus caprichos._ –Ya no… ¡Ya no sigas!- _"Se zafó del agarre de Christian, tomo sus cosas, y salió corriendo sin parar hacia su casa, sin detenerse a mirar atrás; por ello no pudo darse cuenta de que Christian se había quedado de pie, mirándolo, y sin él haberlo planeado, comenzaba a dejar caer poco a poco unas cuantas lágrimas, tocó una de ellas, la miró detenidamente posada en sus dedos y soltó una risita irónica."_

-Esto…esto es ridículo…yo no puedo…no puedo sentirme mal…no puede dolerme el hecho de que él…él haya decidido que…ya…ya no….- _"Y sin siquiera imaginarlo, un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a presionarlo, se recargó en un árbol cercano y aun contemplando sus dedos, poco a poco se dejó caer sentado al pasto, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y dijo."_ -¡Soy…tan…patético!- _"Y comenzó a llorar en silencio."_

 **CHIC S!HOLI, HOLI, HOLI! Lo sé, han pasado décadas desde la última vez que llegué por aquí, pero no se apuren, ya que entre el trabajo y la inspiración me han permitido traerles este capítulo que espero y sea mucho de su agrado! Tal pareciera que está por llegar el final 0o0...jejeje, pero no se preocupen, ese final aún no llega, así que aún hay Caos Gatuno para seguir disfrutando por un tiempo más. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo y espero poder leer sus comentarios, ya que recuerden que son los que me ayudan a crecer y a motivarme para seguir con esta historia...¡MATTA NE!  
*Se desaparece***


End file.
